La Resurreción de Terra
by Terrami
Summary: PERDONEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA Es un fic que escribi sobre Terra cuando apenas se acababa la segunda tempo y nisiqkira se sabia de las demas temporadas
1. CAP 1: La Resurrección de Terra

**"LA RESURRECION DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO UNO: LA RESURRECION DE TERRA  
(DE LA SERIE "TEEN TITANS")**

**_Nota :Este fanfic lo empeze a escribir antes de que saliera el capitulo de "Things change"_**

**Habían pasado ya 3 años después de la muerte de Terra…y Chico Bestia esta sentado en la ventana pensando en como ella se había sacrificado por ellos, en su despedida y que la extrañaba mucho…**

**Entonces agarro, arranco unas flores del patio, y quiso ir a donde estaba la estatua…pero antes de irse Raven lo detuvo**

**RAVEN- A donde vas?**

**BB- A ir a ver a Terra…hoy es su aniversario de su…hoy es su aniversario después d lo que hizo por nosotros…diciéndolo con una cara muuuy triste**

**RAVEN- con cara de celos y d tirandolo d loco Porque no mejor vamos todos?**

**BB- No primero quiero verla y platicar con ella a solas…si quieren después van todos y la ven…RAV- Como que platicar con ella! Ella esta muer…**

**BB- mirandola con odio esta que Raven!**

**RAV- esta muerta! Yo no se como la puedes seguir queriendo si esta muerta… y si murio, debio pensar la situación antes d engañarnos!**

**BB- Basta basta siempre dises lo mismo!...tu no tienes sentimientos NO LOS TIENES! y quitate que ya me voy**

**-BB la empuja y se va corriendo-…de lejos veia Robin y Starfire toda la discusión dentro de la torre T**

**STAR- ¿no crees que deberiamos ir con chico bestia?**

**ROB- no ya lo oiste…quiere estar solo**

**STAR-mmm entonces voy a ver como esta Raven**

**ROB- de acuerdo ve, yo voy a avisarle a cyborg que al rato vamos a ir al monumento a Terra**

**-Star baja por el elevador y se encuentra a Raven meditando-**

**RAV- con los ojos cerrados, ella siente la llegada d Star y le grita enojada que quieres!**

**STAR- solo saber como estas…Robin y yo vimos como discutiste con chico bestia…tu tambien debes comprenderlo…el queria mucho a Terra…y le dolio su ida**

**RAV- y tambien estas de acuerdo con que ella murio con nosotros?**

**STAR- se queda pensativa…pues si la verdad estoy deacuerdo con el**

**RAV- mmm la verdad…si…yo se que ella murio por nosotros…pero no se…es que me enoja ver a chico bestia asi…solo pensando en eso o:p /o:p **

**STAR- con cara d picara eso quiere decir…que t da celos ver a chico besta pensando en ella!...jajaja lo sabia sabia que sentias algo por chico bestia**

**RAV- YO! súper enojada claro que no jamas sentiria algo por esa cosa verde…y no no es ese tipo d enojo…lo que me enoja es que todo lo ve facil cunado la vida no es asi!**

**STAR- mmm segura?**

**RAV- claro ke segura…por favor Star tu me conoces, yo no siento esas cosas tontas**

**TAR- mmm me estas dando puntos para apoyar a bestita**

**RAV- que que! no tengo sentimientos…jajajajaja risa sarcastica…claro que tengo sentimientos…solo que tengo que controlarlos…si dejo que salgan…tu bien sabes que mis poderes podrian ser muy peligrosos**

**STAR- si lo se…lo siento…bueno me voy…voy cortar flores para dejarselas a Terra y alistarme con Robin**

**RAV- aqui la que quiere con alguien es otra**

**STAR- jajajajajaja callate que te va a oir y se va**

**-mientras ella se va…Raven sige meditando sobre Terra—pasando a otro lado Chico Bestia empiesa a hablar con la estaua d Terra-**

**BB- Terra, t extraño mucho…recuerdo cuando fuimos al parque d diversiones, cuando luchabamos juntos, cuando t sacrificaste por mi y empeso a llorar**

**-d pronto d la nada empeso a haber unos ruidos y Chico Bestia volteo rapidamente para ver quien habia entrado-**

**BB- raven?...que hases aqui?**

**RAV- vine a pedirte una disculpa por decir esas cosas sobre hace una cara d asco por decir esas cosas sobre Terra**

**BB- de verdad estas arrepentida o solo lo dices por que hoy es el aniversario? **

**RAV- d verdad estoy arrepentida creeme…y tambien lo pense y tienes razon…ella murio por nosotros…y la verdad…yo tambien la extraño, ella y Starfire eran mis mejores amigas y se le sale una lagrima**

**BB- gracias Raven…gracias por comprenderme por primera ves y la abraza y le susurra que la quiere mucho**

**-d repente hay una luz amarilla en toda la cueva y aparece un muchacho alto, wero y con los mismo ojos d Terra-**

**BB- quien eres tu?**

**HARAD- yo soy Harad…angel d tierra…y vine aqui por mi amiga**

**BB- conosiste a Terra?**

**HARAD- claro que la conosco…yo la conosco desde que nacio…eramos amigos y empesamos a descubrir nuestros poderes juntos…y a entrenar…solo ke ella nunca los pudo controlar…se desesperaba muy rapido**

**BB- y porque t alejaste d ella?**

**RAVEN- y cuales son tus poderes?**

**HARAD- son como los d Terra como les dije anteriormente…pero con una pequeña alternativa…tengo algunos poderes d angel…tengo alas y puedo revivir cosas…he ido d pueblo en pueblo eso si…sin alejarme mucho d mi hogar…y practicado mis poderes…**

**RAV- asi que podria decir que tienes poderes psiquicos?**

**HARAD-viendola a los ojos si asi es, pero son mas curativos que psikquicos…mmm tal ves puedas ayudarme**

**RAV- La verdad yo no se como manejar mis poderes para revivir cosas…se curar…pero no para tanto**

**HARAD- entonces retirense…vere si la puedo revivir**

**-BB ve la estatua y pone sus manos en forma d rezo…y Raven ve a Harad con sarcasmo diciendo dentro d ella que no iba a poder-**

**BB- y que es lo que piensas hacer?**

**RAV- solo t digo que ella uso todos sus poderes para detener una gran erupcion de volcan...**

**HARAD- osea que uso todos sus poderes para detener la lava…?**

**RAV- si y la verdad a mi me sorprendio mucho…la erupcion era muy fuerte y la detuvo**

**HARAD- creo que si pudo detener esa gran erupcion y sacrificarse fue porque los queria mucho y porque con Slade aya sido bueno o malo…aprendio algo…**

**BB- no…si pudo detener la erupcion fue porque ella siempre fue fuerte**

**HARAD- jaja bestia…siempre protegiendo a mi amiga…**

**BB- si siempre **

**-y Raven lo vio con odio-**

**-Harad puso sus manos en forma d ataque como lo hacia Terra y salio una luz amarilla que rodeo a toda la estaua y de repente Terra volovio a hacer humana solo abrio los ojos y dijo:-**

**TERRA- chico bestia…te…te..a…m.. y quedo desmallada**

**BB- corrio hacia Terra que estaba desmayada la abraso y la vio a sus ojos cerrados**

**-entonces Harad agarro y la cargo…y se la quiso llevar pero BB no lo dejo—ella abrio sus ojos cuando estaba en los brasos de Harad y dijo:-**

**TERRA- Harad veniste por mi…a..sal..va..rme..amigo deja despedirme…d..chi…co….besti…a..**

**-entonces Chico Bestia corre hacia ella y la ve…pero no le dice nada…se le ase un nudo en la garganta…-**

**BB- a donde la vas a llevar?**

**HARAD- a nuestro hogar…t prometo que cuando se recupere por completo…vendremos a visitarlos**

**BB- se acerca a Harad y le dice cuidala mucho **

**HARAD- creeme…. siempre lo he hecho**

**RAV- crees volver a verla?**

**BB- tengo que…**

**RAV- viendolo con cara de preocupacion estas bien?**

**BB- si estoy bien…se quita unas lagrimas d la cara………sera mejor que regresemos a casa**

**-cuando llegan a la Torre T… Rob, Star y Cyborg ya iban d salida—y Star les pregunta porque habian regresado y Raven y BB les cuentan toda la historia…-**

**STAR- osea que mi amiga Terra esta viva? con cara de alegria**

**BB- si esta viva**

**RAV- pero muy debil…pienso que va a tardar mucho para que se recupere por completo**

**CY- pero que tienes bestita…deberias estar contento?**

**BB- si lo estoy…pero estoy algo confundido y se va a su cuarto**

**ROB- sera mejor que lo dejen solo…talves quiera poner en orden sus sentimientos…**

**Y TODOS- como ke sus sentimientos!**

**-Cy y Star ven a Raven y dicen: A YA YA ENTENDIMOS ijijijijij-**

**RAV- con cara d enojo si estan pensando que le gusto a chico bestia se equivocan…al le gusta Terra….y me retiro…voy a meditar…**

**-se va y se quedan Cy, Rob y Star-**

**CY- parese que bestita esta confundido por no saber a que chica elegir jajaaja**

**STAR- y Raven esta triste porque parase que le gusta chico bestia aunque ella no lo quiera admitir… y esta triste porque su amor no sera correspondido**

**-mientras Star habla Robin la ve con cariño-**

**ROB- sera mejor que a los 2 los dejemos solos…para que pongan d acuerdo suspiro sus sentimientos **

Y los 3 se separan cada uno a hacer sus cosas-

**_FIN_**


	2. CAP 2: Despedida del Este

"**LA RESURRECIÓN DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO DOS: DESPEDIDA DEL ESTE  
(DE LA SERIE TEEN TITANS)**

Habia pasado un mes desde que Harad se habia llevado a Terra a curarla… y Chico Bestia solo pensaba en volverla a ver… el siempre estaba en cerrado en su habitación…solo salia si habia algun villano por derrotar, de ahí en fuera nunca salia.

-Un dia estaban los otros 4 titanes en la sala preocupados por su amigo verde-STAR- Hace semanas que Chico Bestia no sale de su habitación

CY- Es cierto ya no ha jugado videojuegos

RAVEN- Y ya no cuenta sus chistes y susurra eso es bueno

ROBIN- Debemos hacer algo, no puede seguir asi ya ni siquiera pelea como antes

STAR- Creo que debemos ir por Terra

RAVEN- ¿Para que, para que nos vuelva a traicionar?

STAR- Hablo en serio Raven…talves si traemos a Terra vuelva a ser el mismo de antes

ROBIN- Starfire tiene razon, el se puso asi desde que resucito Terra, talves si la traemos vuelva a ser el de siempre

CY- ¿Pero en donde esta? Solo se la llevaron pero nunca dijeron a donde

ROBIN- Es cierto, no sabriamos por donde buscar

STAR- Y tu no sabes nada Raven, tu estuviste presente cuando ella volvio a nacer

ROBIN- aaaaaaaa Star no volvio a nacer, recobro su vida

STAR- aaaaa lo siento

RAVEN- No, no se nada…solo se que se fue con su amiguito ese y ya

STAR- ¿Y crees que Chico Bestia sepa algo?

RAVEN- No creo, sabe lo mismo que yo

CY- aaaaa viejo estoy harto de esto, se acabo ire a ver a bestita

-Cuando Cyborg entro a la habitación de Chico Bestia, no habia nadie-

CY- grito chicos, bestita no esta!

STAR- O no pude ser..¿a donde pudo haber ido nuestro pequeño amigo verde?ROBIN- No lo se, pero sera mejor que nos separemos y lo busquemos

RAVEN- Esperen encontre una nota

TODOS-¿y que dice?

--La nota decia:--

Hola chicos:

Espero que encuentren pronto mi nota

Me voy a buscar a Terra, a ayudarla a que recobra todos sus poderes. Se donde encontrarla porque me dijo cuando estaba viva.

Prometo que regresare…pero regresare con nuestra vieja amiga, con Terra…sana y salva

No me busquen…les prometo regresar

Saben donde encontrarme

ATTE Chico Bestia

STAR-¿Cómo que sabemos?

ROBIN- Debe de ser una pista

-De repente sono el comunicador de Raven-

CY Y ROBIN- Los comunicadores! se debio de llevar su comunicador

-Raven saco su comunicador y leyó:

Raven…tu siempre has tenido poderes para leer la mente y tu ya sabes lo que sentia por ti…lamento dejarte asi…con tu tierno corazon destrozado, pero ya no puedo mas, lo he pensado muuuy bien, y el amor de mi vida es Terra

Entonces Raven avento su comunicador con odio al suelo y se fue furiosa a su habitacion-

Robin levanto el comunicador, y leyo lo que decia…tambien veia las cordenadas de Chico Bestia…solo dijo: TITANES YA SE DONDE ESTA CHICO BESTIA-

STAR- aaaaaaaaa excelente Robin…¿pero porque Raven se enojo?

ROBIN- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo Star….sera mejor que nos preparemos…Chico Bestia esta a orillas de Cd. Acero

CY- Que bien cerca de la torre t del este

ROBIN- Pero no podemos dejar la ciudad sola…2 de nosotros nos quedaremos y los otro 2 nos quedaremos para cuidar la ciudad…Cyborg propongo que vayas tu puesto que ya conoces la ciudad mejor que nosotros

CY- De acuerdo Robin…¿pero quien me acompañara?

STAR- Propongo que Raven te acompañe…ire a preguntarle

ROBIN- No Star espera…ire a preguntarle yo…si ella no quiere ir sera mejor que vayas tu con Cyborg

STAR- ammmmmmmmm pensativa Robin porque no mejor vamos y le preguntamos los 2

ROBIN- No Star yo ire a preguntarle….yo se porque lo hago

-Entonces Robin sale de la habitación de Chico Bestia y va a la puerta de la habitación de Raven-

-Toca la puerta-

ROBIN- Raven…¿puedo pasar?

RAVEN- se asoma de la puerta ¿Qué quieres?

ROBIN- ¿Puedo pasar a hablar contigo?

-y lo deja pasar-

ROBIN- con pena y miedo Toma…tiraste tu comunicador

RAVEN- Gracias…¿lo leiste?

ROBIN- Si…tuve que hacerlo…me gusta cuidar a mi equipo

RAVEN- Si lo se

ROBIN- Ammm………al leer el mensaje vi las coordenadas de Chico Bestia, y decidi que 2 de nosotros vayan por el

RAVEN- ¿Y quieres que yo vaya?

ROBIN- …..pense que eras la adecuada…………..

RAVEN- No Robin gracias…….por el momento no quiero saber nada de Chico Bestia….y la verdad no me importa si regresa o no……..

ROBIN- No digas eso Raven……..asi fueron las cosas

RAVEN- Lo se…pero no puedo creer que la hayan perdonado tan rapido y que aparte Chico Bestia se enamorara de alguien que lo traiciono…nos traiciono…ella le dijo a Slade A SLADE! Nuestros secretos…y estuvimos a punto de perder con el

ROBIN- Si lo se….pero los 2 sabemos perfectamente bien lo confuso que es estar en manos de Slade…asi que yo digo que no la puedes juzgar

RAVEN- enojada si la puedo juzgar… y si estuve………… en manos de Slade, pero jamas los traicione ni los hubira traicionado!

ROBIN- Si lo se…entonces porque a mi me perdonaron después de lo que les hize con Slade…

RAVEN- enojada Si pero tu estuviste con Slade por nosotros…porque si no hubieras estado con el nosotros hubieramos muerto!...encambio Terra estuvo con Slade por conveniencia propia!...eso es lo que ninguno de ustedes a querido ver………

ROBIN- mmmmmm odio admitirlo pero tienes razon……………pero ella cambio y nos salvo

RAVEN- No Robin ya no la defiendas mas…lo acabas de aceptar….tengo razon…y creeme hay cosas que no tienen perdon

ROBIN- Muy bien admito que nos traiciono pero entiende se arrepintió….y su arrepentimiento se reflejo en su muerte! Y eso se llama sacrificarse por los amigos

-Raven se quedo muy pensativa y hubo silencio en la habitacion-

RAVEN-…………sera mejor que salgas a arreglar todo Robin…pero yo no salgo por Chico Bestia…..si se fue..fue porque el lo quizo……..

ROBIN- Deacuerdo………..entonces mandare a Starfire con Cyborg para que vayan por Chico Bestia y nosotros nos quedaremos cuidando la ciudad

RAVEN- Deacuerdo…me parese bien…y ahora si no te importa sal de mi habitación…quiero estar sola

-Robin no dice nada y sale de la habitación aceptando la decisión de Raven y de repente se cae-

ROBIN- con voz silenciosa y medio enojado Starfire que haces atrás de la puerta de Raven!

STARFIRE- cara de pena aaaaaa lo que pasa es que …………..am…………...queria saber lo que les pasa a mis amigos

ROBIN- ¬¬ ¿creo que ya oiste mis ordenes verdad?

STARFIRE- jeje si ire con Cyborg para salir mañana a primera hora

-Los 2 van a la sala y ven que Cyborg habia hecho comunicación con los TT del este-

CY- Cyborg a torre t, Cyborg a torre t

BUMBLEEBEE- Hola chispita…es bueno saber que todavía nos recuerdas

CY- Hola Abeja…oye necesito que me hagas un favor

-Y de lejos estaban MasyMenos gritando HOLA SEÑOR CYBORG-

BUMBLEEBEE- aaaaaaaaa ¿solo para eso llamas?

CY- nononononon escucha ! …….Starfire y yo necesitamos quedarnos una noche en la torre t, vamos a ir a bucar a bestita

BUMBLEEBEE- aaaaaaa ¿a tu amigo verde? Jajajajajajajaja pero si esta aquí discutiendo con Aqualad y trajo a 2 amigos

CY- gritando chicos chicos bestita esta en la torre t del este con Terra y Harad!

STAR- aaaaaaaaa es bueno saber que nuestros amigos estan sanos y salvos

ROBIN- se pone a lado de Cyborg Abeja porfavor comunicanos con Chica Bestia

BUMBLEEBEE- aaaaaaaa lo siento pero no puedo me pidio que no les avisara que esta aquí

CY- aaaaaa vamos Abeja pasonoslo

-y de lejos en la pantalla de los TT del este se veia a Chico Bestia…y el pregunto: ¿ABEJA PUEDO HABLAR CON ELLOS A SOLAS?-

BUMBLEEBEE- Claro…pero no t tardes……..jeje no es cierto Bestia, habla todo lo que necesites

-Y Abeja dejo la habitación y salio-

BB- Hola chicos ¿como estan?

LOS 3 QUE ESTABAN AHÍ rob,star,cy- ¿Por qué te fuiste Chico Bestia?…si no los hubieras pedido hubieramos ido todos a buscar a Terra

BB- No no les podia pedir eso…ademas quiero estar un tiempo con Terra a solas…pero prometo que regresare…espero

CY- ¿Cómo que esperas regresar!

BB- Oigan… han pasado muchas cosas….Sali en la madrugada y la encontre muy rapido

ROBIN- Chico Bestia, tienes que regresar…Terra tambien puede regresar contigo…yo no veo el caso de estar lejos de la torre

BB- Oigan estoy en la torre t…ayudando a los titanes y a Terra

ROBIN- ¬¬

STAR- aaaaaaaa ¿y podemos hablar con ella para saber como esta?

BB- No creo que les quiera hablar…ella todavía no esta lista para hablar después de lo que paso

CY- ¿Y porque contigo si viejo? Tambien somos sus amigos aaaaaaaaaaa eso es injusto tambien estamos preocupados por Terra

STAR- Si nuestro amigo Cyborg tiene razon…a nosotros nos procupa mucho su salud

BB- Lo se Star…pero por el momento no deben hablar con ella

ROBIN- No importa lo bueno es que sabemos donde estan….mañana a primera hora pasaremos por ustedes en el carro t

BB- nonononono Robin no porfavor…no vengan por nosotros nosotros iremos cuando se la hora

ROBIN- ¿Pero cuando Chico Bestia?

BB- No lo se Robin…pero por ahora no

-y cerro la conversacion –

STAR- Es bueno saber que nuestros amigos estan bien

CY- Eso si………por lo menos yo ya estoy un poco mas tranquilo por bestita no se ustedes..

STAR- Yo si y estoy feliz que nuestro amigo este bien y este cuidando a nuestra amiga Terra

ROBIN- Pues yo no…Cyborg prepara el carro t …vamos a ir por Chico Bestia y Terra ahora mismo

STAR- No Robin…Chico Bestia no los acaba de pedir…por favor no insistas y deja a nuestro amigo esta en buenas manos

CY- Si hombre… no te obsesiones…dejalo que vuelva solo

ROBIN- Esta bien pero mantendre comunicación con el todos los dias

CY- Y bueno no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre después de todo esto…propongo una pizza

STAR- De acuerdo…mientras se le pueda echar moztaza esta bien

ROBIN- De acuerdo yo tambien tengo hambre…pidanla de lo que siempre la pedimos

-Entonces Cyborg agarro el telefono y pidio la pizza—Llego y los 4 la comieron Star, Rob, Raven y Cy—Y eso fue todo lo que hicieron en todo el dia porque no hubo viilanos ese dia asi que fue uno de los pocos dias que se durmieron temprano-

-Ya cuando todos estaban dormidos 11:00 pm Star se metio a la habitación de Raven y empesaron a hablar de Chico Bestia-

STAR- Vaya no sabia que quisieras tanto a Chico Bestia

RAVEN- Si yo tampoco lo sabia…y ya estoy bien…ya comprendi que el quiere a Terra…

STAR- Pero no te pongas triste Raven…hay mas personas en este mundo tan grande

RAVEN- Tu lo dices porque tienes a Robin…y ya Cyborg parece que quiere mucho a Abeja

STAR- Vaya lo sabes todo jeje

RAVEN- Bueno voy a meditar antes de dormir…meditas conmigo o ya te vas a dormir

STAR- Mmmmm pues no se….mejor ya me voy a dormir y me llamas en la mañana para meditar con tigo, ¿deacuerdo?

RAVEN- Deacuerdo…te llamare mañana en la mañana…que tengas buena noche

STAR- Deacuerdo hasta mañana

-Mientras Star se dirigia a su cuarto…Robin pensaba cosas en su habitacion-

ROBIN- pensando para si mismo No puedo creer que Chico Bestia haya tenido el valor de decirle a Terra lo que sentia y que tambien se lo haya de dicho a Raven…pero cuando…cuando sera el dia que yo me arme de valor y se lo diga a Starfire…

-Entonces oyó pasos y se asomo al pasillo y vi que Star se dirigia a su habitacion-

ROBIN- para si mismo…sera mi oportunidad…se lo dire…no hay nadie….

-Y ya que Star habia entrado a su habitación, Robin toco a la puerta-

ROBIN- ¿Ammm Star puedo pasar?

STAR- asomandose a la puerta Ay Robin lo que pasa es que ya me voy a dormir

ROBIN- apenado Aaaaaaa bueno no importa de todas maneras no era importante…hasta mañana Star !

-Entonces como Star habia visto que Robin se habia puesto rojo le dijo que mejor si pasara-

ROBIN- ¿Por qué ese cambio Star?

STAR- aaaaaaa lo que pasa es que amm………….bueno no podia dormir y vengo de la habitación de Raven y no puedo dormir y ella ya estaba dormida y bueno pense que tu me harias buena compañía

ROBIN- Ha vaya asi que no puedes dormir am………bueno….te recomiendo que para dormir te relajes un poco y bueno ya me voy para que duermas

STAR- No Robin lo que pasa es que no quiero dormir………..bueno no quiero ser grosera y correrte

ROBIN- No nononono no eres grosera….pero ya me voy

STAR- A claro dime Robin

ROBIN- A bueno lo que pasa es quo yo queria decirte que yo……………que yo……..que yo……..

-Y en eso sono la alarma-

STAR- Oh no hay problemas

ROBIN- ¬¬ sera mejor que vayamos a ver que pasa en la ciudad

-Cyborg y Raven ya estaban en la sala y Cy hablaba con Abeja-

SPEDDY- Chicos necesitamos refuerzos…Hermano Sangre ha escapado de la carcel y nesecitamos refuerzos

ROBIN- No se preocupen vamos para ya

-Y salieron rapidamente en el carro t a su maxima velocidad

-Cuando llegaron vieron a todos los TT del este, a BB, a Terra y a Harad peleando contra los robots del Hermano Sangre-

ROBIN- ¡Titanes al ataque!

-Al final, después de 30 minutos de pelea… los titanes ganaron-

BB- Hey chicos gracias por venir

CY- De nada Chico Bestia ya sabes que siempre atacaremos donde haya problemas

-Entonces Terra se acerco a los titanes-

TERRA- am……hola chicos

STAR- abrazandola y estrujandola Hola amiga Terra me alegro de verte sana y salva

CY- Hola como has estado

TERRA- am……..muy bien jeje gracias y ustedes

ROBIN- Nosotros muy bien Terra…y dime ¿porque no quieres a la torre con nosotros?

TERRA- Pense que no me iban a aceptar… ademas pense regresar a mi pais natal…

ROBIN- ¿Cómo que ha tu pais natal?

TERRA- Bueno…Harad y yo pensabamos regresar a Markiova

STAR, ROB Y CY- ¿Markiova?

HARAD- Si …Markiov…nuestro pais natal…pensabamos entrenar aquí un tiempo y

TERRA- Y regresar a combatir nuestro pasado

-Entonces Harad abraza a Terra y Chico Bestia se acerca a los chicos…-

BB- He ahí el porque no habia querido regresar con ustedes

STAR- ¿Pero como que a combatir su pasado?

TERRA- Digamos que hize mal al abandonar mi tierra natal…

ROBIN- Entonces comprendemos si quieres irte Terra…te extrañaremos

BB- aaaaaa……….chicos…….yo tambien he estado pensando si me voy con Terra y Harad

CY- ¡¡¡Oye Chico Bestia tu no puedes irte asi!

STAR- Si amigo aquí esta tu casa

ROBIN- Comprenderemos si quieres irte…talves encuentres algo mejor si te vas

CY- ¿¿!Hey como que algo mejor?

ROBIN- Se lo que digo y empeso a recordar su pasado con Bruce…o Batman que es lo mismo………..titanes ya hemos ganado…retirada

SPEDY- Hey ya es muy noche porque no se quedan a dormir y se van mañana en la mañana

BUMBLEEBEE- Si chispita convensalos y quédense a dormir…creanme no comemos y tu bien lo sabes

CY- Si Robin hace mucho que no convivimos con los chicos

ROBIN- aaaaaaaaaaaa esta bien nos quedaremos adormir pero nos iremos mañana a primera hora

CY- aaaaaaaaa gracias Robin

-Entonces los 10 titanes y Harad fueron a la torre t del este a dormir, cuando llegaron entre Cyborg y Bumbleebee le dijeron a cada titan donde dormir, solo que como no había tantos cuartos si dividieron-:

BB y Harad en la habitación que antes era de Cyborg….solo que Cy dormiría con ellos esa noche

Robin compartiría la habitación con Speedy…

Aqulad dejo su habitación vacía y se la dejo a Star y Raven

Bumbleebee compartiría habitación con Terra o:p /o:p 

Y Aqualad compartiría la habitación con MasyMenos

-Paso la noche y llego la mañana—Todos los titanes ayudaron a hacer un gran desayuno--Al cabo del desayuno todos se quedaron hablando un rato y al final, todos los titanes del oeste estaban listo para irse a su torre-

ROBIN- Gracias por la estadia…es hora de irnos

BUMBLEEBEE- ay porque la prisa…quedense otro rato

ROBIN- No es por ser groseros…pero no podemos dejar nuestra ciudad tanto tiempo sola

RAVEN- Es cierto…al no estar nosotros los villanos pueden planear cualquier cosa para destruir la ciudad

BUMBLEEBEE- Entonces que tengan un buen viaje

ROBIN- Entonces….Chico Bestia…¿vienes con nosotros?

BB- am……no lo se Robin…

ROBIN- Sea cual se tu decisión te apoyaremos

BB- am gracias Robin….

HARAD- acercándose a Terra Sera mejor que vayamos a entrenar

-Lo s 2 se van con MasyMenos al patio para entrenar-

CY- ooo chicos parece que ayer en la batalla el coche obtuvo una bolladura y no se ve muy bien…me tardara una hora arreglarlo

-Entonces los titanes se quedaron hablando…Terra,Harad y MasyMenos se quedaron entrenando-

-BB fue a su habitación a pensar a donde queria ir…si de regreso a su casa o con Terra…Robin sabia lo que BB estaba pasando y fue a hablar con el en la habitacion-

ROBIN- ¿Puedo pasar?

BB- Claro viejo

ROBIN- o Chico Bestia se lo que estas pasando

BB- No Robin…no creo que sepas lo que estoy sintiendo…de un lado estan mis mejores amigos…casicasi mis hermanos…y del otro lado esta a la chica que amo como jamas he amado…ROBIN- Solo te digo que escuches a tu corazon…asi como lo hize yo…

BB- ¿Como lo hiciste tu?...viejo ni siquiera has tenido el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sientes a Starfire

ROBIN- ¡¡¡¿Tu como sabes eso!

BB- Viejo se les nota a simple vista… tu te mueres de la pena y ella esta muuuy loca por ti

ROBIN- poniendose rojo pero yo no me refiero a eso…mmm sera mejor que te cuente algo para que entiendas…yo antes de estar con los titanes…solo era un aprendiz de un gran heroe…heroe que me enseño todo lo que se hoy…

BB- ¿Y por que lo dejaste?

ROBIN- Porque me dijo que era hora de que volara solo…al principio no quize hacerlo…porque ahí naci como Robin…pero comprendi de que tenia razon que debia crecer…y me alegro de haberlo dejado

BB- ¿Qué por que…no te sentias bien con el?

ROBIN- No…me siento feliz porque creci como heroe…como persona…encontre una ciudad propia que necesitaba proteccion…encontre a mis mejores amiga…y encontre a ….

BB- aaa y encontraste a Star…¿al amor de tu vida?

ROBIN- Si se podria decir que si…

BB- am…¿y conocias a Star antes de formar los titanes?

ROBIN- No…no la conocia…pero me alegra de haberla conocido

BB- y dime….¿como nos escogiste o de donde salio Star si ella es de otro planeta?

ROBIN- jajajajajajajaja…eso es algo que no te pienso decir

BB- aaaaa viejo vamos..no me dejes con la duda

ROBIN- Otro dia te prometo que te contare…pero si te dije todo esto…fue para que pensaras muy bien ha donde quieres ir…solo te puedo decir que te puedes quedar con los titanes o puedes ir Markiov con Terra y si quiren regresar algun dia a la torre t

BB- Gracias Robin…gracias viejo

-Y se dieron un lindo abrazo de amigos—Robin salio de la habitación y vio que Cyborg ya estaba a punto de terminar de arreglar el coche-

CY- Hey chicos vayanse preparando…estoy a punto de acabar

STAR- ooo amigo quieres que te ayude en los ultimos detalles para arreglar nuestro carro

CY- mmm claro…necesito cargar unas cuantas cosas y creo que me podrias ayudar

-Todos los titanes seguian hablando y Speedy y Robin habian salido tambien para entrenar—En ese momento Terra se acerco a Robin y le pregunto si podia regresar al equipo junto con Harad-

ROBIN- Claro que si…porque no van a preparar sus cosas para irnos todos juntos

HARAD- jalando a Terra Terra ya no trates de huir de tu responsabilidad…ya es hora de enfrentar a nuestro padre

ROBIN- …

TERRA- am… esta bien Harad…nos vamos ahora mismo…y derramo una lagrima

-Entonces Harad y Terra solo acomodaran sus cosas porque desde cuando ya teniana sus cosas listas—A la misma hora…los titanes ya estaban listos para volver…todos estaban afuera de la torre y junto estaba el muelle de la torre t este…el unico que faltaba era BB-

CY- Gracias por la estadia chicos…se cuidan

BUMBLEEBEE- Gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos a vencer a Hermano Sangre

STAR- ¿Y donde esta Chico Bestia?

ROBIN- No lo se se… nunca me dijo a donde va a ir…

-Terra se empeso a despedir de todos los titanes mientras que Harad la esperaba en el barco…solo que cuando Terra se despidio de Raven, ella fue muy fria—De repente salio Chico Bestia con una maleta-

CY- Al fin sales Chico Bestia….¿ya decidiste con quien te vas a ir?

BB- Ya chicos ya se con quien me quiero ir… se acerco a los titanes………gracias por todo este tiempo juntos pero he decidido irme con Terra…creo que ella me nesecita mas que ustedes

ROBIN- …te extrañaremos Chico Bestia…respetaremos tu decisión…

BB- a punto de llorar ooo mi querido amigo verde te voy extrañar y lo abrazo estrujoCY- ooo viejo te vamos a extrañar y se chocaron la mano y se dieron un abrazo de amigos

ROBIN- Adios Chico Bestia…espero que te vaya bien

BB- Gracias Robin…gracias por guiarme en mi decisión

ROBIN- Denada…

-Y se acerco a Raven…-

BB- Adios Raven…

RAVEN- Adios Chico Bestia… es bueno saber que estas creciendo…

-Y Chico Bestia trato de abrazarla pero no se dejo…--Los titanes subieron al auto y Terra, Harad y BB al barco—Los titanes del este se despidieron de todos…-

_**FIN**_


	3. CAP 3 parte 1: El reino de Markovia

"**LA RESURRECION DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO TRES / PARTE UNO: EL REINO DE MARKOVIA  
(DE LA SERIE TEEN TITANS)**

_NOTA: 1- Este capitulo esta muy largo, por eso lo dividí en dos_

_2- Para los fans de la pareja "BB-TERRA" sige el fic, asi que no se preocupen_

_(…..estaban todos en la sala, Starfire cocinando, ella leyendo y los chicos jugando videojuegos_)

(RAVEN empiesa a narrar esta historia, ella finge leer un libro pero am recuerda…)

Han pasado 3 años después de que Chico Bestia nos dejo por…por Terra, el amor de su vida…nosotros como grupo hemos cambiado mucho…parece que Cyborg es el que mas lo extraña y yo… yo tambien…entonces de la nada se va corriendo a su habitación y asota su puerta-

STAR- am que le pasa a Raven?

ROB- Parese que ha recordado lo que paso 3 años

CY- Y quien no se va a enojar después de eso eee? No se ha comunicado durante 2 años y medio

ROB- Recuerda que es muy difícil que se pueda comunicar desde aya, recuerda lo que nos comento y lo que paso aya

STAR- SI…ellos han tenido muchos problemas y…

ROB- Star, estan bien…

CY- Pero porque no se ha comunicado…si se que es muy difícil comunicarse..pero durante 2 años y medio!

ROB- Tranquilo Cyborg, creeme no eres el unico que lo extraña

Regresando el tiempo hace 3 años

BB- estaba en el barco suspirando recordando momentos con los titanes

TERRA- Am Chico Bestia…no tenias que venir por..

BB- No si tenia

TERRA- abrazo a BB te prometo entrenar muy duro para regresar rapido

HARAD- (acercandose a los 2) sabes que talves no puedes volver Terra…

TERRA- ¬¬ callate Harad

BB- No esta bien… si te quedaras aquí de por vida me quedaria para siempre contigo

TERRA- Pero Chico Bestia no tienes……yo……..yo no he hecho nada por ti yo………

BB- Si Terra, si has hecho mucho por mi (y le puso un dedo en la boca)

Llegaron al puerto de Markovia y vieron los valles verdes, las casas y el enorme castillo que estaba hasta el fondo del reino

BB- Vaya nunca imagine que Markiova fuera tan grande, wow Terra te quedaste corta al describir esto

HARAD- Vamos Terra, es hora de ir con tus padres

TERRA- Deacuerdo

Y Terra y Harad tomaron unas rocas y se fueron volando para el castillo, Chico Bestia se transformo en ave y volo junto a Terra.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se oyeron las trompetas y una voz dijo

?- Con ustedes la princesa Tara, el guardian Harad y su acompañante

Se abrieron las puertas del castillo y entraron por varios pasillos, cuando llegaron justo enfrente de las sillas de los reyes, Chico Bestia se quedo petrificado y Terra y Harad se arrodillaron ante los reyes

REY- Al fin te dignas a volver…hija mia

TERRA- Pero padre… si yo me fui fue porque casi destruyo el reino además yo oí que casi ustedes me…

REINA- No hija mia… jamas seras desterrada del reino, hagas lo que hagas, ademas estabas muy pequeña en ese entonces

HARAD- He aquí acabado mi mision señores, la princesa esta devuelta

REY- Gracias Harad, pero dime hija ¿Quién es ese acompañante verde que te acompaña?

TERRA- Es….se llama……am

BB- Mi nombre es Garfield Logan señor (y se arrodillo ante ellos) para servir en lo que ustedes quieran

(Terra se quedo en shok, jamas habia oido el nombre real de BB)

TERRA- Padre el es mi… mi novio

REY- que! Eso no puede ser, tu bien sabes que puedes escoger a tu pretendiente, pero eso es cuando seas mayor y ademas tendras que escoger entre los 5 que nosotros te propongamos

TERRA- Pero padre, yo

REY- Pero nada! Guardias, muestrenle la salida a nuestro invitado

TERRA- No porfavor padre no lo corras… el me ha ayudado desde que sali del reino, es mi amigo, es el mejor amigo que haya podido tener, porfavor permitele quedarse porfavor

REY- ..mmm… esta bien, se puede quedar PERO solo por un tiempo; guardias enseñenle una habitación a nuestro huésped

GUARDIAS – Si señor! y se lo llevaron jalando a un cuarto

TERRA- Gracias padre y se arrodillo y se fue

HARAD- Am señor…

REY- Tu tambien puedes retirate y asi lo hiso Harad

Ya afuera empesaron a hablar:

TERRA- Es bueno saber que Chico Bestia se puede quedar por un tiempo

HARAD- si aja y mas vale que aproveches ese tiempo porque conociendo a tu padre, no lo dejara por mucho tiempo

TERRA- Odio admitirlo pero es verdad, necesito converselo y pedirle que lo deje como huésped real

HARAD- Mmm si yo fuera tu, entrenaria mucho y le demostraria al rey que eres mas fuerte, no se, talves demostrarle que junto a Chico Bestia eres mas fuerte

TERRA- hey! Esa no es mala idea, asi mi padre puede ver que por primera ves en su vida no tiene la razon

HARAD- jajajajaja ves? Si te puedo ser util en algo P

TERRA- jeje bueno… voy a ir a buscarlo para comunicarnos con los titanes y decirles que estamos bien

Fue y recorrio todos los pasillos de cuartos de huéspedes hasta que lo encontro

TERRA- toco la puerta hey Chico Bestia dejame pasar

BB- pasa!

TERRA- Ven, vamos a hablarles a los demas y a decirles que llegamos bien

BB- … no se….

TERRA- vamos, han de estar muuuy preocupados por ti

BB- Y por ti tambien

TERRA- Mmm eso da igual pero ya vamos y lo jalo y se lo llevo asi por todo el castillo hasta llegar al comunicador

TERRA- Terra y Chico Bestia a los titanes, Terra y Chico Bestia a los titanes

CY- chicos!

TERRA- hey Cyborg como estas?

CY- jaja bien y ustedes? ¿Cómo llegaron?

BB- Bien llegamos bien… ooo viejo deberias de ver este lugar es enorme

CY- jaja si me imagino

STAR- ooo amigo ¿Cómo estas? ooo Terra quisiera que me dijeras como es tu hogar

TERRA- jaja muy bien y ella y BB empesaron a contar todo lo que habia pasado desde que llegaron

ROBIN- mmm vaya ya veo, asi que ¿que piensas hacer Chico Bestia?

BB- no lo se… talves quedarme un tiempo

RAV- ¿y ya pensaste hablar con el rey?

BB- am… si voy a hablar con el, pero todavía no…

ROB- Sera mejor que actues rapido

TERRA- Bueno chicos, debemos irnos, estamos a escondidas aparte

CY- Cuidate mucho bestita

STAR- Llamanos seguido

BB- Si deacuerdo, tratare

TERRA- Mmm pero no se preocupen, llamaremos lo mas frecuente que podamos, tendremos am muchos problemas

ROB- Cuidense y corto comunicacion

Regresando con la narradora Raven

RAV- en su cuarto pensando para si misma si eso fue lo unico y lo ultimo que supimos de ellos… han pasado 3 años y nada… ojala que este bien

ROB- ¿puedo pasar?

RAV- si, pasa pero tambien paso Star y Cyborg

ROB- ¿estas bien?

RAV- Yo siempre estoy bien

STAR- Raven, créeme que no eres la unica que lo extraña

CY- Si Raven, no te sientas mal

RAV-se enojo por que me dicen todo eso! Que les sucede!

ROB- Ya no fingas Raven, todos lo extrañamos, era un miembro del equipo

STAR- Y tambien un amigo

CY- Saben algo? Creo que ya lo esperamos durante 3 años ¿ya es hora de ir a buscarlo no?

ROB- Pero no se… que tal si

STAR- Cyborg tiene razon, puede que les haya pasado algo

ROB- Deacuerdo pero hay que llamar por ultima…

CY- No Robin, ya hemos llamado a su comunicador millones de veces y tambien a la frecuencia donde nos hablaron por unica ves y nada… vamos a ir por el, almenos para saber como esta

RAV- Si, solo iriamos de vista… si se quiere quedar con Terra que se quede, pero que minimo nos diga que ha hecho

ROB- Deacuerdo… preparen todo para mañana a primera hora

CY- Deacuerdo y Cyborg fue a checar el T-sub porque como el viaje era por mar en ese transporte irian

Robin se fue a su cuarto y se quedo pensando

ROB- Pero debemos dejarlo ser libre… si yo se que parece que ya no nos extraña, que nunca le importamos pero… y empeso a recordar su tiempo con Bruno Diaz Batman

STAR- ¿Robin puedo pasar?

ROB- Pasa

STAR- Robin … ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos por nuestro amigo?

ROB- Starfire… yo… se quedo callado lo hago por su bien…

STAR- ¿Pero no lo extrañas, no crees que nos necesite, y si le ha pasado algo malo?

ROB- Star… sabe cuidarse solo

STAR- Pero Robin, no entiendo tu necedad de no ir, dices que te gusta cuidarnos pero, veo que a Chico Bestia ya no lo tratas como si fuera uno de nosotros

ROB- se quedo callado … tienes razón Starfire, yo ya no lo veo como alguien del equipo, lo veo como un amigo, es todo

STAR- ¿pero porque Robin, que diferencia hay entre nosotros y tus amigos!

ROB- Starfire… no lo entenderias….

STAR- Si Robin, algunas veces no te entiendo y se salio de su cuarto un poco enojada

ROB- pensando Starfire… algún día me entenderás

Y Starfire se fue a la sala donde estaba Raven y Cyborg viendo como se iban a ir al dia siguiente y explicandole a Raven las coordenadas porque ella tambien usaria los controles de Chico Bestia

RAV- Deacuerdo

STAR- ¿De que hablan?

CY- Aaa de nada Star, solo nos poniamos deacuerdo para ver como vamos a manejar el T-sub

STAR- Aaa deacuerdo am … ¿hay algo en que les pueda ayudar?

CY- Pues no, tu llevaras los controles de siempre

STAR- Deacuerdo

Y toda esa tarde los titanes estuvieron ansiosos de que fuera el dia siguiente para ya ir por el … y asi llego la mañana … ya todos estaban en sus controles

ROB- Titanes conteo para salir

CY- Deacuerdo, Raven comienza

RAV- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … ahora

Y Cyborg prendio los motores para salir y el viaje duro 5 horas, todo ese tiempo Robin penso que el viaje era una perdida de tiempo … cuando llegaron, dejaron el T-sub en la bahia y salieron

STAR- wow este lugar es hermoso

ROB- Andando, venimos a ver a Chico Bestia, no a vacacionar

En eso llegaron varios guardias y los detuvieron

CY- Hey que les pasa!

GUARDIAS- Intrsusos! Estan detenidos por entrar al reino de Markovia

STAR- Pero venimos en paz a buscar a nuestros amigos

GUARDIAS- Si aja en paz … caminen hacia la princesa

Y los llevaron hacia el palacio y entraron a un cuarto donde habia como unas sillas reales … habia alguien santado, pero no se veia quien era por la sombra

GUARDIAS- Princesa Tara … encontramos a estos intrusos en la bahia … usted decida que haremos con ellos

TARA- Deacuerdo y la princesa salio de la sombra y … era Terra con un hermoso vestido! que … sueltenlos de inmediato!

GUARDIAS- Pero princesa…

TERRA O TARA- Les di una orden, sueltenlos!

Y los guardias los soltaron, se disculparon y se fueron

TERRA- Pero chicos, ¿Cómo llegaron aqui?

CY- Fue fácil localizarlos…solo tomamos las coordenadas de la única ves que nos llamaron, los rastreamos y bulla! Aquí estamos

TERRA- Mmm ya veo

STAR- Pero dime amiga. ¿Por qué esos sujetos te llamaron Tara y aparte princesa, donde esta nuestro amigo y donde compraste ese hermoso vestido?

TERRA- ooo Starfire siempre tan preguntona jeje … bueno me llamaron Tara porque ese es mi verdadero nombre y princesa porque soy la princesa de este reino y Chico Bestia esta en su habitación

RAV- Vaya vaya vaya asi que la niñita salio princesita susurro

TERRA- ¬¬ te oí Raven, dime que tiene de malo?

RAV- Nada, dinos donde esta la habitación de Chico Bestia

CY- Hey Raven tranquila, tambien venimos a ver como esta ella

RAV- Pues yo no

TERRA- ¬¬ a Raven Acompañenme, los llevare a la habitación de Chico bestia

Y como el castillo era enorme, casi casi hicieron un tour por todo el castillo … los titanes estaban maravillados y Raven estaba enojada

TERRA- la habitación de BB tenia guardias Guardias! Dejenos pasar

Y los guardias se quitaron y pasaron…

TERRA- Chico Bestia…¿Dónde estas?

BB- estaba en una parte de la habitación asi que todavía no los veia hey Tara… hace mucho que no me llamabas asi y volteo chicos! y corrio hacia ellos

CY- Hey Bestita como has estado?

BB- Muy bien

STAR- Hey amigo…acaso no nos has extrañado ¿Por qué no has llamado? ¿Y porque tu también estas vestido asi?

BB- Pues si he hablado y Robin le hizo unas señas de que se callara

CY- ¬¬ hey Robin porque haces esas señas?

ROB- Bueno deacuerdo, Chico Bestia si habia hablado durante todo este tiempo … solo que hize algunas modificaciones para que las llamadas pasaran a mi habitación y a mi comunicador

CY- que hisiste que!

ROB- Lo hize por el bien de todos

STAR- estaba enojada porque Robin, porque siempre haces las cosas a tu conveniencia, tambien es nuestro amigo!

ROB- No lo hice a mi beneficio! Lo hize por todos

CY- Claro, con razon no querias venir ¬¬ como sabias como estaba a ti no te importo lo que nosotros pensabamos

ROB- No no fue eso … es que

RAV- Esta bien Robin

CY Y STAR- que! Lo apoyas?1

RAV- solo se quedo callada

TERRA- Am … sera mejor que les enseñe sus habitaciones, claro si se piensan quedar

ROB- No Terra, gracias

STAR- Pues a mi dame una amiga Terra yo si me voy a quedar un tiempo viendo como han estado ustedes

CY- Yo tambien Terra, espero no molestar

ROB- Que! Esas no fueron las ordenes, titanes, vamonos!

STAR- Pues yo no quiero Robin, siempre hacemos todo a tu conveniencia y por lo menos yo ya estoy un poco harta

CY- Starfire tiene razon, ademas necesitamos unas vacaciones, por mi parte yo me quedo, ademas, se necesitan minimo 3 personas para conducir el T-sub, y solo estan tu y Raven

ROB- ¬¬ deacuerdo, nos tendremos que quedar ya que y salio de la habitacion Raven lo acompaño

BB- Vaya…parece que no ha cambiado nada

STAR- Si, eso es malo…pero lo importante es que estas bien y lo abrazo estrujo y dime que has hecho

CY- Si Bestita, dinos como es tu nueva vida

Y ya, Terra, BB, Cy y Star se quedaron en la habitación y empesaron a hablar de todo lo que habia hecho BB y Terra

Mientras tanto de camino a la bahia

ROB- No puedo creer que no entiendan las palabras "lo hize por su bien"

RAV- solo pensaba

ROB- y tu porque te enojaste?

RAV- seguia callada

ROB- Creo que estas celosa

RAV- ¬¬

ROB- que! No me veas asi, creo que es la verdad !

RAV- Mejor deberias de preocuparte de que Starfire esta enojada contigo

ROB- ¬¬ callate

Y caminaron hacia el T-sub, los 2 se querian ir, vieron la manera de cómo controlarlo entre ellos 2 solos pero vieron que a fuerza necesitaban a otro, asi que regresaron al castillo

Cuando llegaron, los guardias los anunciaron porque ellos estaban cenando

BB- Robin, Raven! Que bueno que regresaron ¿A dónde fueron todo el dia?

RAV- Solo dimos una vuelta

ROB- … el reino es muy bonito y tranquilo…

BB y Terra se quedaron callados

STAR- ¿Qué pasa amigos?

TERRA- Aaa nada, am sientense, ¿quieren cenar con nosotros?

RAV Y ROB- Si gracias y se sentaron, cuando Robin se sento, Starifre se retiro

STAR- Gracias por al cena amiga Terra, mmm ire a mi habitación

TERRA- Claro Star

Y después de eso todos los que cenaban seguian callados, cuando Robin termino, se paro, dio las gracias y fue a buscar a Starfire

TERRA- Robin, espera, antes de que la vayas a buscar, dejame que te den tu habitación

ROB- Am gracias Terra y lo llevaron a su habitación, que estaba junto a la de Star

STAR- pensando, estaba en su cuarto en el balcon ooo Robin ¿Por qué piensas asi? Pense que eras diferente, el chico valiente y sensible que se preocupa por todo ooo Robin…

ROB- toco su puerta

STAR- ¿Quién es? y abrio la puerta Robin que haces aquí?

ROB- ¿puedo pasar?

STAR- se enojo un poco, seguia enojada pasa

ROB- Star quiero hablar contigo… am ¿siges enojada?

STAR- …

ROB- Contestame Star!

STAR- … no puedo creer que hayas sido tan egoísta todo este tiempo con nosotros y además te enojas y aun te vas con Raven, se van solos por ahí si, estaba enojada y celosa

ROB- Pero Star yo y la trato de tomar el brazo

STAR- No Robin, no pense que no llegaras a hacer eso y derramo una lagrima

ROB- Star porfavor, comprendeme…al menos dejame explicarte

STAR- No Robin, no hay nada que explicar, nos mentiste, me mentiste, pense que eras diferente…

ROB- Star no… no me digas eso

STAR- Vete Robin, quiero estar sola

ROB- pero…

STAR- vete!

ROB- camino hacia la puerta pero, no podia dejarla asi, que pensara mal sobre el y que no le dijera lo que sentia regreso hacia ella

STAR- Te dije que te fueras

ROB- No Star, no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches y le tomo de la mano se que no conoces mi pasado, y si hize todo eso por Chico Bestia fue porque yo lo vivi, pero bueno esa es otra historia, solo queria decirte que no quiero que pienses que soy malo Star, no lo aguantaria y menos de ti, porque tu… tu…

STAR- Ya vete Robin

ROB- No espera, dejame decirte que…bueno yo

STAR- Ya vete, vete, vete! y como grito tan duro, llegaron los demas titanes y los guardias

CY- ¿Qué pasa? los guardias tenian sus lanzas hacia Robin

TERRA- Guadias, lleven al invitado a su habitación… vamos chicos dejemos a Star sola

Y los guardias se llevaron a Robin que al principio puso resistencia porque no se queria irse de la habitación Star pero después ya se fue el a su habitación, y ya después todos los titanes se empesaron a ir

STAR- Terra! Raven! Esperen no se vayan ustedes porfavor, necesito hablar con alguien

Las dos no se soportaban, pero se tuvieron que quedar ya que Star era su amiga, se quedaron y se sentaron por separado

TERRA- Que pasa Star ¿Por qué estas asi?

STAR- Es Robin, es que, no pense que me llegara a hacer eso, a mentirme, hizo lo que quizo a su conveniencia

RAV- Strafire, sabes que Robin no es asi, si no nos aviso es por algo, algo ha de saber el que por eso no nos dijo pero ya tranquila, ya lo vimos ya esta bien


	4. CAP 3 parte 2: El reino de Markovia

"**LA RESURRECION DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO TRES / PARTE DOS: EL REINO DE MARKOVIA  
(DE LA SERIE TEEN TITANS)**

STAR- Pero no es eso, solo penso en el, no penso en los demas

TERRA- Am Star… si no les avisaba es porque realmente si lo hizo por su bien

RAV- Vaya, hasta que concordamos en algo

TERRA- ¬¬ … yo no soy la indicada de contarte su historia ya que ni siquiera me entere por el, me entere por Chico Bestia, pero no te enojes con el, sabes que no es asi

STAR- Mmm lo se

TERRA- O vamos Star, tu amas a Robin, la verdad no se porque no se lo dice uno al otro

STAR- Am de echo se puso un poco roja creo que iba a decir algo pero estaba demasiado enojada y no se lo permiti y grite y llegaron y…

TERRA- aaa Star! 

RAV- ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a hablar con el? Creo que se deben una disculpa mutua

STAR- Si eso hare, gracias amigas y las abrazo a las 2 al mismo tiempo y fue a la habitación de Robin que estaba alado

Raven y Terra se quedaron solas en la habitación de Star, solo se dirigeron un par de miradas feas y Terra se fue a su habitación y Raven fue a meditar junto a la playa que estaba junto al castillo. Star llego a la habitación de Robin claro llego en 5 segundos, estaba alado pero no sabia si tocar o no

ROB- Estaba en el balcon, pensando en Star no lo puedo creer estuve tan cerca!

STAR- seguia afuera, asi que decidio entrar sin tocar y sin ser persivida

ROB- seguia hablando para si mismo No lo puedo creer, alfin me armo de valor para decirselo y ella solo … ella solo me rechaza …… aaaaaaa quisiera ir y decirselo, gritarlo !

STAR- Decirme que Robin? estaba atrás de el

ROB- Star! se puso rojo que.que haces aquí, pense que, que estabas enojada, ¡furiosa conmigo!

STAR- No Robin! No lo estoy ……. Solo , solo … bueno lo que pasa esque no entendia tu significado de "lo mejor para nosotros"

ROB- Ooo Starfire yo … bueno, algun dia entenderas

STAR- Y dime … que era eso que querias gritarme Robin?

ROB- Bueno yo … am yo se puso demasiado rojo y empeso a sudar un poco

STAR- Vamos Robin, sea lo que sea, lo comprendere le tomo la mano y le sonrio

ROB- No no es eso, no es solo comprender y ya, esque bueno … tu, yo … no se como lo tomes

STAR- se empeso a poner roja y apreto mas su mano Ooo vamos Robin sabes que yo … que yo bueno te aprecio mucho, y puedes decirme lo que quieras

ROB- estaba decidido, lo diria pasara lo que pasara Bien Star, yo … bueno tu …

STAR- Si?

ROB- Si bueno am … me gustas Starfire! Si lo admito, me gustas! Eres la chica mas hermosa, preciosa, linda y tierna que he conocido en toda mi vida y … bueno yo … yo no sabria que hacer si tu … si tu no me entendieras

STAR- Ooo Robin se puso roja, feliz y sonrio / Robin yo tambien te quiero y muchooo! Fuiste la primera persona en este mundo que me genero confianza y ahora … y ahora se que tu me quieres

ROB- Starfire … la tomo de la cintura ….

Mientras tanto Cyborg habia ido a ver que podia hacer con el T-sub, ya que bueno, no se iban a ir muy rapido pero tenian que guardarlo en una parte para que no le pasara nada

CY- pensando mmm esta cosa esta muy grande, talves Terra tenga un patio muy grande y talves lo podamos guardar empeso a ver sus alrededores y vio el mar si tocaba costas del castillo buya! mañana le pedire a los chicos que me ayuden a transportarlo y asi estar mas tiempo con transporte seguro vio algunos controles, le puso como una alarma y regreso al castillo

Al regresar al castillo, encontro a Raven meditando en la playa

CY- Raven, tan tarde y siges meditando

RAV- no le hizo caso

CY- Ooo bueno, lo tomare como un si boztezo o bueno, nos vemos mañana, ire a dormir y eso hizo

RAV- sigio meditando por un buen rato y después se quedo viendo la luna

Ahora el que llegaba a molestar era Chico Bestia

BB- Raven ¿todavía meditando tan tarde?

RAV- seguia callada

BB- ooo vamos Raven contestame algo

RAV- no contesto nada

BB- Bien se sento junto a ella sabes … los he extrañado mucho pero aquí tambien he pasado muchas cosas D y bueno eso es resumiendo muchas cosas ! Y como les ha ido a ustedes? ¿Qué han hecho?

RAV- sigio callada

BB- ooo vamos Raven di algo, minimo correme bien ademas quiero hablar contigo

RAV- No hemos hecho nada, solo lo mismo de siempre, Cyborg aun no encuentra compañero de videojuegos; Robin y Starfire sigen igual, no se han dicho y yo mas tranquila, me quite un peso color verde de encima

BB- ¬¬! Oye! Es enserio

RAV- Pues es la verdad, aunque te extrañemos, a veces no se nota tu presencia y cuando se llega a notar, todos se ponen tristes y no me gusta ver a mis amigos asi

BB- mmm

RAV- Ja como siempre no entiendes

BB- La verdad ! Como siempre tienes razon

RAV- aaa… solo te puedo decir que te extrañan … que te extrañamos demasiado diria yo ... ¿Por qué no regresas? creo que Terra ya es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola

BB- No es eso… yo la amo, la amo! Pero… tambien estan ustedes mis amigos y los extraño mucho …

RAV- Pues, yo ya se lo que haria en tu lugar … solo que no te lo dire … lo debes de descubrir tu solo

BB- aaa vamos, minimo una pista

RAV- no! Debiste de haber madurado en este tiempo

BB- Pues, hemos tenido muchos problemas … no se si eso haya ayudado

RAV- ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

BB- demasiados diria yo! Pero ahora, como que todo esta mas mmm mas mmm

RAV- tranquilo?

BB- pues si, el reino y nosotros estamos mas tranquilos

RAV- es bueno saber eso, aunque ¿tranquilidad apenas después de 3 años?

BB- oye! Fue muy difícil

RAV- ¿Qué tanto?

BB- Pues, la historia es larga pero bueno, todo empeso …

RAV- lo interrumpio la historia es larga, la noche corta y yo estaba ocupada, trata de sintetizar la historia …

BB- ¬¬uuu deacuerdo lo hare … fue difícil llegar al reino y ser aceptado, Terra me ayudo mucho en eso; desde que llegamos ha habido guerras muchas muchas guerras pero afortunadamente todas las hemos vencido; Terra tenia que escoger a su prometido pero sus padres la querian obligar y claro me escogio a mi pero no me aceptaban pero conseguimos convencerlos, por cosas de proteccion sus padres se fueron a vivir a otra parte del reino y ella tuvo que lidiar sola todos los problemas y yo no sabia como ayudarla

RAV- ¿a que tipo de problemas te refieres?

BB- ya sabes, guerras y como cuidar al pueblo y cosas asi

RAV- pero ¿Por qué dices que apenas todo eso se soluciona?

BB- a bueno, lo se porque hemos ganado todas las guerras y Terra ha firmado alianzas con los reinos vecinos

RAV- Vaya, jamas pense que ser rey fuera tan difícil

BB- Lo es…

RAV- ¿y te quieres quedar o quieres regresar?

BB- Pues … me gustaria regresar, ya sabes, patear traseros y capturar chicos malos, regresar también con Terra pero ella no puede dejar todo esto solo

RAV- ¿Qué no tiene hermanos o algo asi? ¿Qué le paso a ese chico que la revivio?

BB- ¿quien? ¿Harad? El solo es un sirviente del reino ! Y bueno Terra lo subio de cargo a general del ejercito

RAV- mmm pense que eran primos o algo asi

BB- no, no lo son, bueno si, son parientes muy muuuuuuuuy lejanos pero no le podria dejar tanta responsabilidad a el

RAV- pero dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?

BB- me quedare aquí con Terra … pero ¿Por qué no se quedan ustedes aqui? Siiiiiii seria genial, Robin entrenaria al ejercito y Cyborg inventaria armas y tu …

RAV- lo detuvo no se podria, nosotros como los jóvenes titanes ya tenemos nuestra propia ciudad y juramos protegerla hasta que estemos completamente seguros de que no le pase absolutamente nada ¿recuerdas?

BB- a cierto, uno de los tantos puntos que dice el juramento

RAV- ademas no creo que Robin quiera y aparte tu me lo acabas de decir, este reino ya tiene a su ejercito, Jump City no, solo nos tiene a nosotros

BB- deacuerdo ya entendi, ya entendi, no se pueden quedar

RAV- volvio a acomodarse para meditar

BB- hey! Me vas a dejar asi!

RAV- creo que es todo lo que ha pasado, ademas ya esto tiene solucion, solo falta que la encuentres

BB- ooo vamos Raven dimela! Que esto sea en lo ultimo que me ayudes! Porfavor!

RAV- mmm pense que habias madurado abrio los ojos porque los habia cerrado si dices que amas tanto a Terra como dices, debes de quedarte con ella, nosotros estaremos bien, solo sera cuestion de esta ves mantenernos bien comunicados

BB- si y decir la verdad

RAV- ¬¬ a que te refieres?

BB- ¡¡¡ Lo que pasa es que le habia dicho que todo era maravilla

RAV- mmm cierto y mentiste

BB- ! Si

Lo que nadie sabia es que Terra los veia desde la torre de su habitación, se puso celosa

TERRA- como pudo esa maldita! Es mas…como pudo el ! pero ya vera … ya veran …

Raven y BB siguieron hablando hasta el amancer, de echo se contaron todo lo que habia pasado y tambien recordaron los viejos tiempos y se acostaron muy tarde, de echo, los 2 durmieron muy pocas horas. A la hora del desayuno, todos lo titanes llegaron

STAR- Buenos dias amigos ¿Cómo amanecieron el dia de hoy?

RAV- un poco cansada

BB- igual

CY- Yo muy bien, dormi muy bien

ROB- yo también dormi muy bien y entre el y Star hubo una sonrisa

STAR- Y tu amiga Terra?

TERRA- pues … nah no me quejo estaba un poco enojada

BB- mmm que tienes Terra

TERRA- nada ¬¬

BB- se quedo extrañado, creyo que se habia enojado con el

STAR- am queriendo cambiar el ambiente y diganme amigos ¿Qué haremos el dia de hoy?

ROB- pues yo les tengo buenas noticias titanes

TERRA- aaaaa cierto

ROB- Terra me hizo el favor esta mañana de prestarme su comunicador y hable con los titanes del este, les pedi un favor

CY- wow ¿tu pidiendo favores?

ROB- mmmmmm ¬¬ dejame acabar … como decia, le pedi a Bumblebee que si podia cuidar la ciudad y …

STAR- ooo vacaciones!

CY- buya! es enserio Robin? ¿tendremos vacaciones?

ROB- ! Si chicos, tendremos vacaciones, lo estuve pensando ayer y creo que dos semanas mas no le hara daño al equipo

BB- genial! Dos semanas mas!

RAV- wow con su cara de "me da igual"

ROB- si si si … claro si a Terra no le molesta

TERRA- claro que no y le sonrio a todos…

RAV- ¿enserio que no?

TERRA- no y la miro con odio mmm bien chicos, yo no tengo mucha hambre, se quedan como en su casa y se retiro a su cuarto

Y todos desayunaron muy felices, al terminar, Starfire y Robin se fueron a dar una vuelta, Cyborg fue acompañado por Harad y unos cuantos soldados para guardar el T-sub, Raven se fue a meditar al mar junto al castillo y BB … fue a ver si estaba bien Terra

BB- ¿Puedo pasar?

TERRA- Pasa

BB- ¿Qué tienes Terra? Es raro que tu no quieras desayunar o almenos quedarte a acompañarnos

TERRA- solo se enojo No es nada se acerco a la ventana ooo mira, Raven esta aya afuera sola meditando ¿Por qué no vas a acompañarla?

BB- ?

TERRA- ¬¬ Vamos no seas tonto

BB- ¿Por qué te enojas asi Terra! Que hize!

TERRA- ¿Qué que hiciste? Que que hiciste! … "Nada", solo estar TODA la noche a solas con Raven

BB- Pero … pero, ¿Cómo supiste!

TERRA- Y todavía lo admites!

BB- No, espera! No quise decir eso bueno esque yo…

TERRA- Nada Garfield, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras

BB- No espera! Dejame explicarte

TERRA- No hay nada que explicar! Si hubiera algo que explicar, no te travarias tanto al hablar … y creeme, con eso me dices todo

BB- Pero…

TERRA- Vete! Sal de mi habitación!

BB- ¡pero!

TERRA- Vete! y su grito llamo la atención de 3 guardias

GUARDIAS- ¿Qué pasa princesa Tara?

TERRA- Guardias, lleven a… a… lleven al invitado Lorgan a una habitación de huéspedes como todos los invitados

Los guardias se quedaron extrañados, se supone que BB era el principe, pero Terra tenia mas poder que el, ya que ella era la heredera y no el, asi que solo los guardias siguieron ordenes y llevaron a BB a otra habitación una de huéspedes, no la de el y pasaron sus cosas a su nueva habitación … BB se quedo encerrado ahí todo el dia

A la hora de la comida, todos los titanes ya habian terminado sus actividades y todos regresaron a comer, lo raro es que ni Terra ni BB salieron a comer

ROB- ¿Dónde estan Chico Bestia y Terra, no podemos empezar sin ellos?

CY- Cierto hombre … ademas ya tengo hambre!

STAR- Espero que esten bien

GUARDIA- Disculpen las molestias invitados, pero la princesa y su invitado verde no vendran a comer, porfavor empiecen ustedes

Los titanes se quedaron sorprendidos y empesaron a comer sin ellos dos, algo preocupados y apenados todos, cuando terminaron de comer fueron al patio

ROB- Vaya, tenemos que saber que paso

CY- ¿Pero como?

ROB- Separémonos; Cyborg y Starfire vayan con Terra, Raven acompañame a ver a Chico Bestia

Y todos fueron a donde les tocaba, Terra estaba encerrada llorando en su habitación

STAR- Amiga Terra ¿podemos pasar?

TERRA- pasen con una voz baja

STAR- la abrazo cuando la vio pero que tienes!

TERRA- Nada … se limpiaba el rostro

CY- Ooo vamos Terra, dinos, creeme que esto quedara entre nosotros tres

TERRA- Chico Bestia es un tonto!

Cyborg y Star se quedaron en shock

CY- Hey!porque dices eso de Bestita!

TERRA- Lo encontre hablando a solas y aparte tooda la noche con Raven

STAR- Que! Pero es no puede ser! Es inaceptable e ilogico!

TERRA- No la defiendas Star estaba volviendo a llorar yo lo vi ¡! Ademas, ahí estan los videos de vigilancia…

STAR- Ooo

CY- No…no lo creeria de el, el te quiere mucho Terra, ¡¡¡te ama!

TERRA- Pues volvio a ver a Raven y ese "amor desaparecio"

CY- Mmm esque no lo creo

TERRA- Ja, se quedaron toda la noche hablando de lo que les habia pasado durante estos años

CY- Eso es logico … todos hablamos de eso

TERRA- Pero hablaron de todo! De cuando Chico Bestia todavía estaba con ustedes y de que hicieron en tanto tiempo…hablaron…incluso hablaron de lo que sentian uno por el otro …

STAR- Pero amiga Terra de alguna forma queria que todo fuera mentira bueno …

CY- ¿no vas a odiar a Raven por eso verdad?

TERRA- Por mas que quisiera no podría… ya que el se le acerco a ella y no ella a el …

CY- ¿y si hubiera sido alreves?

TERRA- Ja ya la hubiera matado con mis propias manos …

STAR- O.o

TERRA- Solo dejenme sola chicos … ya saben, estan como en casa

CY- Lo sabemos Terra le dio una palmadita en el hombro

STAR- la abrazo

Mientras tanto Robin y Raven después de ver en las 50 habitaciones de huéspedes, por fin encontraron el cuarto de BB pero solo sus cosas, el se habia ido a dar una vuelta en el reino, asi que Robin y Raven se toparon con Star y Cyborg … se le quedaron viendo raro a Raven

ROB- ¿Qué paso chicos?

CY- Esta bien

STAR- Solo necesita estar sola y reflexionar en lo ocurrido

ROB- Bien, sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a Chico Bestia, no esta en su habitación

CY- Creo que deberiamos de volver a ir Star y yo

ROB- ¿porque?

CY- Mira Robin…nosotros ya sabemos la mitad asi que sera lo mejor

ROB- De ninguna manera! Iremos todos

RAV- Robin, Cyborg tiene razon, lo mejor sera que vayan ellos o simplemente que no vaya no

ROB- Pero Raven…

STAR- Por favor Robin, vamos

RAV- y telequineticamente le dijo a Robin te explicare después

Los titanes se fueron a buscar a Chico Bestia y lo encontraron sentado en la orilla de la playa

BB- Chicos se paro que bueno que los encuntro

ROB- ¿Qué paso Chico Bestia?

BB- Creo que…talves regresare con ustedes

ROB- Pero porque!

CY- No Bestita! No me digas que tu… ya no…

BB- se le quedo viendo a Cyborg no Cyborg, no es eso… solo que…no creo que Terra me perdone…

STAR- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

BB- Es que no es de hablar con ella … ya lo pense …

CY- o.O pero Bestita!

STAR- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

ROB- Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando! - 

RAV- hablando con Robin telequineticamente Chico Bestia esta confundido…hablamos toda la noche sobre demasiadas cosas y Terra lo malienterpreto

BB- esque no se! Ya no se que pensar!

CY- Bestita tranquilo! Solo relajate!

ROB- Chico Bestia … tienes que hablar con Terra, ella debe de entender…solo habla y di lo que sientes

STAR- Si amigo, habla con ella y entendera

BB- Pero esque no entienden…ya ni se lo que siento!

Todos se quedaron en shok

BB- Solo dejenme solo porfavor ...

Los titanes se fueron a dar una vuelta para conocer el reino, se toparon con Harad

HARAD- Vaya, hola chicos, y eso que salieron del castillo?

CY- Solo damos una vuelta… oye amigo sabes de mecanica

HARAD- se quedo extrañado pues poco pero si

CY- lo empujo y le susurro algo a Robin vamos hombre, Bestita no es el unico que necesita estar a solas con alguien guiño

ROB- ¬¬

CY- se llevo a Harad con varios pretextos de que necesitaba comprar varias cosas

STAR- habia estado distraida viendo los puestos que ni siquiera habia visto a Harad ¿Dónde esta nuestro amigo Cyborg?

ROB- Am … el fue a … a a ver unas cosas ya se habia empezado a poner nervioso

STAR- Mmmm bien a donde iremos nosotros

ROB- mas rojo porque no vamos al parque… am…Terra me dijo que eran muy bonito

STAR- vamos! lo jalo

Ya que llegaron al parque donde de la nada no habia nadie se sentaron en una banca…

STAR- se estaba comimendo un helado que Robin le habia comprado que tienes Robin?

ROB- aaa nada … lo que pasa esque yo am bueno … yo

STAR- empeso a voltear a todos lados sabes - creo que estamos completamente solos

ROB- aa am si bueno am yo queria bueno yo…

STAR- Am … Robin… bueno yo tambien queria decirte algo

ROB- aaaaaaaaa claro bueno habla en su mente decia fiuf

STAR- Pues lo que paso esa noche… cuando tu yo y … bueno … am

ROB- Am esa noche estaba rojo bien Star am … solo fue un … unos besos y yo am bueno …

STAR- Lo se le tomo la mano

ROB- ¿Qué pasa Star? Sabes si, si te sentiste mal lo siento te pido una disculpa bueno yo no sabia y bueno

STAR- Tranquilo Robin . no me referia a eso esque bueno … yo

ROB- ¿Qué pasa Star?

STAR- Bueno … solo queria decirte que … que eres un buen Glarklob significa novio en tamaraniano

ROB- Am … que es significa eso?

STAR- aaa lo siento, am no se como se diga en la Tierra pero en mi planeta se utiliza ese termino para decir que dos personas se quieren mucho y darian lo que fuera la una por la otra…

ROB- se puso rojo

STAR- Robin … como costumbre tamaraniana quisiera que utilizaras esto y debajo de sus brazaletes que siempre utiliza traia un anillo

ROB- extrañado por el anillo, penso en matrimonio que significa esto Star?

STAR- Bien, en mi planeta cuando tienes tu primer Glarklob ambos deben de tener un anillo como recuerdo de su primer y bueno … a veces unico Glarklob y bueno … yo como la princesa de Tamaran es mi deber yo dar el anillo y no que me lo den

ROB- Ya veo pero … si no se … algun dia llegara a pasar algo y nos separáramos ¿Qué pasara con ese anillo?

STAR- Pues se puso triste y agacho la cabeza se haria una pequeña y discreta ceremonia donde se quema el anillo y ese compromiso para siempre y ya jamas podran volver…

ROB- Ya veo y por dentro como que dijo "fiuf" … penso que se trataba de algo como el matrimonio o algo asi la verdad Starfire … eres la chica mas hermosa de la Tierra … no … de echo eres la chica mas hermosa de todo este universo pero … ! Pense que ese anillo nos uniria para siempre, como matrimonio

STAR- lo interrumpio no! Para el matrimonio soy muy chica y aparte, ese tributo es muy parecido como el de la Tierra… pero Robin ! Como llegaste a pensar eso, sabes que te quiero mucho pero lo admito, yo tambien soy muy pequeña para esas cosas

ROB- Osea que …

STAR- Si …

ROB- el solo se puso el anillo, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la tuvo abrazada durante un buen tiempo en el parque…

Mientras tanto Harad y Cyborg regresaron con BB

BB- ¿Qué hacen aqui? … Harad! Que… que haces aquí!

HARAD- Se lo sucedido con la princesa

BB- Si viejo pero … no quiero que por eso se arruine la amistad

HARAD- La verdad … te odio un poco por lo que le haces pasar a la princesa pero … eso no afectara nuestra amistad

BB- Y si Terra pidiera matarme…¿lo harias?

HARAD- Pues es una orden de la princesa y … la tendria que obedecer

BB- glup

CY- Vamos bestita! No me digas que vas a cambiar a Terra por Raven

BB- No lo se … realmente no lo se …

HARAD- Has lo que te dicte el corazon … pero has todo lo posible para no lastimar a Tara

BB- … deacuerdo lo hare y creo … creo que ya se que hare …

Los 3 regresaron al castillo y al mismo tiempo tambien llegaban Robin y Starfire …

ROB- Hola a todos estaba abrazando a Star

CY- hola!

HARAD- Sera mejor ir a ver a Tara

RAV- Hola chicos

ROB- Raven! Donde has estado?

Raven se le quedo viendo a BB y viceversa … los 2 estaban rojos

RAV- Meditando

BB- Am chicos yo les pregunto algo…¿Cuándo se regresan?

CY- Hey! Nos estas corriendo?

BB- nononono lo que pasa esque aaaaaaaaa Robin necesito hablar contigo

ROB- Deacuerdo y se fueron hacia su habitación de Robin

Cyborg, Star y Raven se quedaron a solas

CY- Oye Raven… realmente quieres a bestita?

RAV- se puso el gorro de la capa eso no lo puedes saber y se desaparecio en cuervo

CY- Demonios

STAR- mmm amigo Cyborg ¿Qué pasa?

CY- No lo se … siento que mi amigo bestita va a hacer lo incorrecto…

STAR- ¿a que te refieres?

CY- Pues solo mira! Pregunto cuando regresabamos y queria hablar con Robin!

STAR- Realmente no lo entiendo

CY- Pues… creo que dejara aquí a Terra y regresara con nosotros y … con Raven

STAR- pero no podria hacer eso! El la quiere mucho! Ademas las 2 son mis amigas y eso estaria mal, ademas, yo quiero que mi amiga Terra este con Chico Bestia!

CY- Lo se Star, y yo tambien quiero eso para bestita pero…nosotros no decidimos sus sentimientos

STAR- lo se…

Mientras en la habitación de Robin

ROB- pero porque Chico Bestia! Tu mismo me dijiste hace años todo lo contrario y y y ¡!

BB- Lo se… pero creeme aqui han pasado muchas….muuuuuuuuchas cosas y ya lo pense bien

ROB- Y ¿Cómo se lo diras a Terra?

BB- No lo se…

Los 2 salieron del cuarto, y Robin les dio la noticia y todos estaban en shock, mientes pasaba eso BB fue a hablar con Terra, ella estaba en su habitación hablando con Harad…

BB- puedo pasar?

TERRA- pasa e hizo unos movimientos con la mano para que Harad se saliera

HARAD- movio la boca ya te dije

TERRA- igual movio la boca si … que pasa Chico Bestia?

BB- Pues Terra, no se como decirte esto pero …

TERRA- solo cerro los ojos y salio una lagrima te regresas con los titanes ¿verdad?

BB- … si

TERRA- Bien … espero que…que seas feliz, pueden regresar a visitarme cuando quieran

BB- am gracias Terra y trato de acercarse a ella a abrazarla pero no se dejo salio de la habitacion

Todos los titanes guardaron sus cosas y al ocaso estaban en la playa listos para irse, BB traia su antiguo traje

CY- Vaya…todavía te queda esa cosa?

BB- …si … un poco apretado pero si ….

ROB- Es hora de irnos titanes

Todos los titanes subieron al T-sub menos BB y Robin, Terra a la hora de la comida se habia despedido de ellos pero no estaba en la playa, en su lugar estaba Harad

BB- Gracias por todo viejo

HARAD- Denada

ROB- Dile a Terra que muchas gracias por todo, fue una gran estadia

HARAD- Creeme lo sabe…pero se lo volvere a decir

BB- … cuidala mucho

HARAD- Creeme…para eso naci…

Los 2 subieron al T-sub y se marcharon, desde el castillo Terra veia a lo muy lejos desde su balcon como se iba el primer amor de su vida, Harad se fue corriendo al castillo para consolarla

HARAD- Tranquila … la abrazaba

TERRA- Dijo que me amaba…¡¡¡lo dijo cientos de veces! Y solo la vuelve a ver desde hace siglos y … me deja aquí

HARAD- abrazandola Lo se…encontraras alguien que de verdad te valore, ademas tiene que ser fuerte princesa, Markovia cuenta con usted

TERRA- sonrio lo se …

Mientras en el T-sub, Cyborg habia apagado todos los micrófonos y solo dejo para que hablara con BB

CY- Bestita ¿estas seguro que hiciste lo correcto, estas seguro que a la que en verdad quieres es a Raven?

BB- no regrese por Raven, bueno si en parte pero … si me quedaba ahí mas tiempo, me casaria con Terra y no se viejo … la amo ¡¡¡la amo demasiado! Pero…no estoy listo para el matrimonio…

CY- regresaras?

BB- no lo se… quiero ver que pasa

Cyborg volvio a prender los micrófonos

ROB- Chico Bestia…

BB- Dime

ROB- Bienvenido de vuelta a los titanes

BB- Gracias viejo

STAR- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta amigo

RAV- Si… creo que has madurado mucho

BB- Gracias chicos… gracias Raven…gracias por volver a aceptarme …


	5. CAP 4: La decisión de Chico Bestia

"**LA RESURRECIÓN DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO CUATRO: LA DECISIÓN DE CHICO BESTIA  
(DE LA SERIE TEEN TITANS)**

Después de un largo viaje por el mar, los titanes habían llegado a la Torre T … a su casa; era de noche asi que solo desempacaron y cada quien se fue a dormir

BB- Viejo ¿Qué le hicieron a mi habitación?

CY- A eso nnU Digamos que am nos sirvió como una pequeña bodega

BB- Todo esta en cajas … además que es esta gran sabana la quita mi cama!

CY- Hey Bestita no me dejaste terminar … todos pasamos por el sótano … quisimos dejar tus cosas aquí solo que como nadie entra pues por eso esta tan sucio

BB- A bueno … sera mejor acomodarlo mañana … dormiré aquí

CY- Pero tu cama esta toda empolvada y vieja … si quieres deja tus maletas aquí y te busco unas sabanas para que duermas en el sofa

BB- No gracias, dormiré aquí

Y ya BB se durmió en su cuarto y dio la mañana siguiente

BB- estaba cocinando que bueno que despertaron todos estaban extrañados de que BB estaba cocinando

STAR- Ooo amigo ¿Qué cocinas?

BB- Es algo que aprendí a cocinar haya en Markovia … es algo con frutas, no recuerdo el nombre

CY- ¿Y tu tofu?

BB- A bueno digamos que me sigue gustando pero les quise hacer esto como agradecimiento

ROB- Chico Bestia no tenias porque hacer esto, sabes que eres del equipo

BB- No importa, de todas maneras ya esta, prueben

Entonces sirvio en un plato sus frutas con algo encima y todos desayunaron

STAR- Mmm delicioso! Sabe igual que las Sorcabayas

BB- Jeje , que bueno que les gusto, ¿no piensas tomar algo Raven?

RAV- No, ya sabes que solo tomo te de frutas… ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

BB- No, pero deberías de alimentarte mejor

RAV- Mmm es mi vida, no la tuya y se fue a su habitación con la jarra de te

BB- Aaaa que demonios . , ire a acomodar mi habitación

TODOS- o.O

Y BB se fue a acomodar su habitación

BB- Vaya, si que no me lleve muchas cosas; a mis videojuegos! mi consola! y asi fue sacando cosas tras cosas: juguetes, ropa, mas videojuegos y mas mas cosas que solo BB puede tener … hasta que encontró un álbum de fotos ooo cuando fuimos al parque y Cyborg se perdio, viejo estas fotos son de hace años y empezó a hojear su álbum de fotos cuando encontró las fotos que se tomo con Terra en el parque de diversiones aaa Terra …

Solo siguió acomodando sus cosas cayado y esas fotos las puso en un portarretratos junto al buro de su cama, después salio de su habitación hacia la cocina, se habia tardado horas acomodándolo

BB- Hey Raven, ¿quieres que lave tu jarra?

RAV- Am… no gracias

BB- Ooo vamos Raven, ¿porque eres tan dura conmigo?

RAV- Sabes que asi soy yo…

BB- Aaa claro que no… esa ves, cuando am me fui y tu bueno am dijiste algo y yo am bueno…

RAV- se le quedo viendo am si, esa ves que?

BB- Bueno esque yo y tu y esa ves y yo regrese porque bueno am, pense que yo y tu am tu sabes …

RAV- No, la verdad no se, y sabes que a mi me gustan las cosas claras, pero aunque parece que todo este tiempo maduraste, yo creo que hubieras hablado con Terra y solucionar todo, huir no fue la solucion

BB- Pero huí ¿y dices que madure? no te entiendo Raven, pero tu bien sabes que regrese…bueno am yo regrese por…

RAV- Solo pon tu mente en claro y después hablamos y se fue a su habitación… habia dejado un vaso de te en la mesa

BB- Mmm, dejo aquí un vaso pero se llevo la jarra … ¡¡¡hey Raven! olvidaste tu … aaa creo que no pasara nada y se lo tomo y después fue al patio

En el patio estaban Robin y Starfire a solas hablando, decidio dejarlos solos e ir con Cyborg

BB- ¿Qué haces Cy?

CY- Hey Bestita, la pregunta me ofende, sabes que siempre arreglo y mejoro el auto-T

BB- Te puedo ayudar?

CY- Claro, como en los viejos tiempos y ya ahí se quedaron un buen rato arreglando el auto y callados

CY- Bestita… ¿Por qué regresaste?

BB- tu bien sabes porque lo hize

CY- Ooo vamos, la verdad me gustaba mas cuando estabas con Terra y bueno, al menos ya hablaste con Raven?

BB- Trate pero se me enredan las palabras

CY- Y con Terra?

BB- ¬¬ bien sabes que no hable

CY- No! No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si con Terra se te enredaban las palabras

BB- Pues ahora que lo pienso… y empeso a tratar de recordar cuando conocio a Terra … tambien se me enredaban…

CY-… claro que no y empezo a recordar…

RAV- Parece que esa chica no estaba en peligro, solo lo llevo a una trampa

La chica subio a ver a los titanes

CY- Vaya, eso fue muy habil… ¿Quién eres tu?

TERRA- Mi nombre es Terra

ROB- Nosotros somos los Jove…

TERRA- Los jóvenes titanes! Es un honor conocerlos - , Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y …

BB- Bestia Chico, no! Hombre Bestia, no!

TERRA- Chico Bestia?

BB- … aaaaa se convierte en tortuga

TERRA- Ijijiji que gracioso

BB- Enserio crees que soy gracioso?

TERRA- Sip

CY- Ves, desde que conociste a Terra siempre fuiste tu mismo, ella asi te acepto, y salieron y todo!

BB- Si pero, admitámoslo, a Terra solo la conoci unos cuantos meses, en cambio a Raven, viejo llevamos años juntos peleando y pateando traseros a medio mundo

CY- Eso si, pero ¿Cómo te sientes cuanto estas con Raven? Y me refiero antes de conocer a Terra, cuando estabas con Terra, después de la muerte de Terra y ahora que has regresado de 3 años de vivir con Terra?

BB- se rasco la cabeza pues, siempre me gusta el como es, misteriosa, bonita y cuando realmente sonrie y es alegre

CY- Viejo, admitámoslo, solo la ves como amiga

BB- Pero recuerda que un tiempo le caía mas que como un amigo

CY- Buen punto, pero después ¿Qué paso? La cambiaste por Terra ¿no? Y ahora a Terra la cambias por Raven ¬¬ al final de todo esto te vas a quedar sin ninguna de las 2

BB- Mmm, como lo sabes?

CY- Bestita! No es por presumir pero se aprenden muchas cosas en la secundaria

BB- Pero tu nunca acabaste la secundaria

CY- ¬¬ Me refiero el poco tiempo que estuve

BB- nnU perdon… sabes este asunto es muy confuso, mejor voy a pensarlo en mi habitación

CY- Jaja ves, ya suenas como Raven

BB- . no me ayudas y se fue a su habitación

Ahí BB se quedo rescostado por largo tiempo, viendo hacia el techo de su habitación, y analizando las cosas…

ROB- entrando al garage has visto a Chico Bestia?

CY- Que yo sepa esta en su habitación

ROB- Gracias y fue con BB, toco la puerta puedo pasar? pero no oyó respuesta, asi que decidio entrar y no habia nadie, llamo a los demas titanes a la sala alguien sabe donde esta Chico Bestia?

STAR- No, no lo he visto

CY- Estaba conmigo hace unas horas ayudanme a arreglar el auto-T pero de ahí se fue a su habitación

ROB- Y tu Raven?

RAV- No lo he visto

ROB- Sera mejor irlo a buscar

STAR- No dejo algo dicho o una nota diciendo a donde iba?

ROB- No, asi que separémonos por toda la ciudad y busquémoslo

Y asi los titanes salieron de la Torre T a buscarlo pero no lo encontaron…

ROB- Demonios no hay ninguna pista de el!

CY- Y en su localizador no aparece!

Y de la nada, se abre la puerta de la sala y era el

BB- … camino directo a su habitación

ROB- Donde estabas! Sabes que no puedes irte asi como asi sin haber avisado

BB- … lo siento chicos… y se fue a su habitación

ROB- No tan rápido Chico Bestia! fue tras el y lo agarro del hombro ahora mismo nos daras una explicación de a donde fuiste

BB- Am yo … bueno

ROB- Habla!

BB- Viejo solo fui a dar una vuelta!

ROB- Y porque no aparecias en tu comunicador eh?

BB- Mmm eso es raro

Y se puso a buscarlo por todo su traje y no lo encontro, fue corriendo a su habitación y todos lo siguieron y se puso a buscarlo como loco entre las maletas, su ropa, en el closet y nada, no estaba

BB- ya en su habitación con los demas chicos no esta!

ROB- Seguro que saliste con el?

BB- Si… bueno… que yo recuerde si lo meti en mi bolsillo pero no se si haya sido el comunicador… mmm esculco su bolsillo nnU parece que solo era un folleto hecho bolas

ROB- Entonces donde esta tu comunicador?

CY- Bestita, no lo habras dejado haya?

BB- … no, no creo…

CY- Recuerda que hiciste tu maleta muy rapido, talves se te paso guardarlo

BB- Tienes razon, de echo hay varias cosas que no traje conmigo y el comunicador se me debio de haber ido

ROB- Bueno no importa, Cyborg has otro comunicador para Chico Bestia y se lo das

CY- A la orden pero… mmm Bestita no quieres el otro

BB- se quedo callado un segundo ¬/¬ no

CY- Porque podríamos hacer unas cuantas modificaciones al T-sub y …

BB- No! 0 y se fue furioso a su habitación

ROB- ¬¬ Cyborg no tenias porque decirle eso, ademas ya no podemos regresar

CY- Mmm y jalo a Robin para hablar a solas viejo, sabes, he estado hablando con Chico Bestia y como que no lo veo convencido de haber regresado

ROB- Lo se, pero fue su decisión, no la nuestra: ademas son sus sentimientos y sus cosas, mejor ya no hay que meternos

CY- ¿pero que no debemos hacer lo mejor para nuestro amigo y hacer lo mejor para él?

ROB- Si, si debemos, pero creo que el solo se dará cuenta de su error y que huir no era la solucion

CY- Lo se pero, sabes que se puede tardar mucho

ROB- No, no creo

STAR- los veia de lejos ¿Qué pasa chicos?

ROB- A… nada Starfire

STAR- Seguro?

ROB- Si

STAR- Mmm esta bien nn

Starfire lo volvio a jalar para volver a ir al patio y empezaron a platicar de nuevo, mientras que Cyborg y Raven se quedaron solos en la sala, Raven meditaba mientras Cyborg jugaba videojuegos

RAV- ¿Por qué no puedes jugar bien?

CY- o.o pero si estas viendo para la ventana y no para la televisión, como supiste!

RAV- Es algo que solo se siente, es algo que me perturba al momento de meditar…

CY- se quedo extrañado, sorprendido y asustado a la vez am… bueno, lo siento ¿quieres que me vaya a jugar a mi habitación?

RAV- No, no es necesario, perdón si te ofendí al momento de decírtelo

CY- nnUUU no claro que no me ofendiste solo que sonaste un poco…

RAV- Sarcastica?

CY- No! No quize decir eso nnUUU

RAV- No importa, además lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha tenido asi

CY- ¿se puede saber como asi? en ese momento Cyborg se paro del sofá y se acerco hacia donde estaba Raven

RAV- Mmm, no, no se puede saber… y se paro e iba rumbo a su habitación

CY- Espera la jalo ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? Nunca quieres hablar de nada… eso es malo ¿sabes?

RAV- ¬¬

CY- Tranquila, no te enojes nnUUU

RAV- Sabes que asi es mi carácter… con permiso, ire a meditar a mi habitación

CY- Mmm demonios… sera que Robin tendra razon? … ya no se como ayudar

RAV- regresando hacia la sala, ya habia cruzado la puerta automatica Robin tiene razon en lo que dijo… no te metas

CY- Pero que… 

Raven regreso a su habitación y se puso a meditar mientras que Cyborg se puso a jugar videojuegos.

Mientras en el patio, Robin y Starfire platicaban…

STAR- Vamos Robin, no estabas asi hace rato

ROB- Enserio, no es nada Star

STAR- se quedo viendolo enojada Sabes que soy tu Glarklob y puedes confiar en mi, pero si vas a ponerte asi… se puso de pie

ROB- Espera Starfire! la jalo y se volvieron a sentar… es Chico Bestia…

STAR- Mmm… te entiendo Robin, yo tambien estoy preocupado por el, creo que todos opinamos que deberia estar con Terra

ROB- Star, ¿ya has hablado con Raven?

STAR- Aun no

ROB- uu ya veo

Paso el tiempo, unas cuantas semanas para ser especificos, Chico Bestia estaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación pensando en Raven y en Terra, parecia que nisiquiera habia regresado y solo salia cuando habia misiones; Raven estaba igual que Chico Bestia, solo salia cuando habia misiones y siempre meditaba sobre realmente que sentia sobre Chico Bestia y tomaba en cuenta lo tanto que Chico Bestia queria a Terra…

Starfire estaba cosechando sus hongos tamaraneanos después del desayuno y habia visto que como siempre Raven y Chico Bestia habian estado callados y pensantes; pensaba como podia ayudar a sus amigos, vio a Raven meditando junto a la ventana de su habitación, asi que fue volando desde el patio hasta la ventana de la habitación de Raven, toco la ventana, Raven se levanto, abrio la ventana, le ofecio un vaso de té y empezaron a platicar

RAV- ¿Qué pasa Starfire?

STAR- Amiga ¿Por qué has estado meditando mas de lo normal?

RAV- Sabes que asi es mi rutina

STAR- Mmm… pero has estado encerrada mas tiempo de lo normal…

Hubo un largo y frio silencio hasta que Star volvio a hablar

STAR- ¿Y se puede saber que has pensado últimamente mientras meditas?

RAV- Sabes que mi mente debe de estar en blanco cuando medito

STAR- Lo se pero, ¿no se te atraviesa ningun pensamiento o recuerdo?

RAV- Últimamente si se paro para servirse otro vaso de te

STAR- ¿se puede saber cuales?

RAV- ¿Por qué no mejor me preguntas directamente sobre Chico Bestia?

STAR- O.o pero como supiste!

RAV- Hay poderes que siempre utilizo, como la teletransportación o cargar objetos con mi mente y después lanzarlos, pero leer la mente de las personas… es algo que últimamente he estado desarrollando y creo que ya se como utilizarlo

STAR- nnUUU ya veo, asi que…

RAV- Nada

STAR- ¿Cómo que nada?

RAV- No siento nada, no dire nada y no hare nada hasta que sea el mismo Chico Bestia sea el que venga y por favor… ya no se metan en este asunto

STAR- … pero amiga! El no me mando, ademas lo hacemos por su bien

RAV- Se que lo hacen por su bien, pero dejenlo crecer, que haga las cosas por si solo

STAR- Pero tu misma habias dicho que Chico Bestia habia madurado

RAV- Creo que me arrepiento de lo que dije

STAR-Pero…

RAV- Pero nada Star… ahora sal de mi habitación por favor, quiero estar sola

STAR- Esta bien salio por la puerta y fue hacia el cuarto de BB amigo puedo pasar?

BB- Pasa

STAR- ¿Amigo puedo hablar contigo?

BB- Es sobre lo de Raven verdad

STAR- nnUUU Si. Sabes, he estado pensado y creo que debiste de haberte quedado haya con Terra, no digo que te corro del euipo ni nada, pero yo lo hago por tus sentimientos porque desde la primera vez que se vieron Terra y tu se veian muy felices y…

BB- Ya Star! deteniéndola del discurso que estaba diciendo ya entendi

STAR- Entonces que vas a hacer?

BB- Esque… se le quedo viendo a los ojos te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te enojas?

STAR- Claro nn

BB- ¿Cómo salian tu y Robin de peleas antes? Ya sabes, cuando yo estaba aquí y todavía no eran novios, y bueno tu sabes, todas esas cosas

STAR- Pues n/n dialogando

BB- Pero a veces los 2 se ponen de orgullosos

STAR- Lo se, pero insistimos

BB- Mmm, eso tambien

STAR- ¿Recuerdas cuando estabamos en el planeta desabitado y un monstruo nos perseguia, y que la nave estaba distribuida por todo el planeta y nosotros también?

BB- Mmm… se rasco la cabeza era cuando todavía yo estaba aquí verdad?

STAR- Si

BB- Mmm… trataba de recordar, pasaron como 5 minutos y Starfire le describia hasta que el recordo aaa si! Un monstruo que gritaba y destruia todo y yo estaba con Cyborg y lo trate de armar XD y a Raven nos tardamos mucho tiempo en encontrarla porque estaba con unos enanitos rosados

STAR- Si, exacto, esa vez, bueno, el detalle es que casualmente me toco con Robin, mas bien cai sola y fue al primero que encontre, bueno… ¿recuerdas que esa vez, cuando pensabamos que el monstruo habia sido vencido Cyoborg le dijo a Robin que se fuera con su "amiguita" y yo me enoje?

BB- Si XD

STAR- Bien, pues cuando los buscabamos a ustedes Robin trataba de explicarme pero yo no lo dejaba, y asi insistió e insistió hasta que lo deje hablar y lo perdone

BB- Ya veo, osea que hablando siempre han arreglado sus cosas

STAR- Si

BB- Pero… esque Terra se cierra y no escuha razones

STAR- en su mente¬¬ no puede ser… ¿recuerdas cuando la trataste de convencer para que dejara de ser aprendiz de Slade?

BB- se quedo en shock si! … Star tienes razon!

STAR- Ves nn, ¿ahora que piensas hacer amigo?

BB- saliendo de su habitación Ire a hablar con Raven

STAR- Pero que le vas a decir?

BB- corriendo ya por el pasillo luego te digo! corrio hasta la habitación de Raven y toco la puerta, casi queriendola tirar con los puños Raven puedo pasar!

RAV- abriendo la puerta, ella estaba encapuchada Sabes que odio que me molesten cuando estoy en mi habitación

BB- Pero esto es urgente! la empujo y entro Raven… quiero que me contestes algo!

RAV- ¬¬uuu Que sea rapido

BB- Cuando yo me fui y paso lo que paso y dijiste lo que dijiste blablabla… eso ¿lo sigues sintiendo por mi?

RAV- ¿Por qué preguntas?

BB- Tu solo contesta!

RAV-se quito su gorro de la capa y se quedo callada un momento …te extrañe mucho y creo que confundi eso al principio pero después comprendi que tu querias a Terra…me costo un poco de trabajo saber que era pero creo que al final lo unico que siento por ti es una gran amistad, un poco rara… creo, pero amistad al fin

BB- se quedo callado viendola … eres una gran amiga Raven, gracias la abrazo tenias razón al decirme que debí de haber hablado con Terra

RAV- sonrio ligeramente … ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

BB- … la verdad… uu no lo se

RAV- -- ¿Por que no sabes?

BB- Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no se si me perdone

RAV. ¿Por qué minimo no lo intentas?

BB- Pues…

RAV- No pierdes nada al intentarlo, es mas, puedes ganar algo

BB- … tienes razon nn, gracias de nuevo Raven

RAV- De nada

Chico Bestia salio corriendo de la habitación de Raven buscando a Cyborg, hasta que lo encontro afuera de la torre, iba a la cuidad a comprar cosas

BB- Amigo espera! gritaba desde el elevador

CY- volteo para arriba y vio que el elevador se movia, asi que espero hasta que llegara a planta baja Bestita ¿Qué pasa? ¿oye, no me acompañas a comprar unas cosas para arreglar el auto-T?

BB- Claro

Los 2 fueron al garage y subieron al auto-T, Cyborg empezo a conducir y empezo a interrogar a BB

CY- Hey ¿Qué te pasa, porque tan callado y serio? siempre que cenismo en el auto bromeas o algo asi

BB- Esque… bueno… yo

CY- Vamos habla! ¿Qué, acaso ya perdimos esa gran amistad y confianza? nn

BB- No claro que no! Lo que pasa esque, he estado pensando y quiero… quiero regresar a Markovia

CY- le dio un enfrenon al coche y este quedo un poco averiado pero no le importo ese es el Chico Bestia que extrañamos! lo miro ¿pero si quieres regresar porque estas asi? estaciono el auto

BB- Esque viejo, ya ha pasado tiempo

CY- Ha sido menos de un mes! No pasara nada!

BB- Lo se pero, aun asi es mucho tiempo

CY- ¬¬ a que le tienes miedo Bestita?

BB- … miro el piso del auto… a un "no"…

CY- Ooo vamos, Terra no es tan cruel, es una buena chica y los 2 se quieren ¿Por qué habra decirte que no?

BB- … esque es muy vengativa y orgullosa…

CY- Mmm, eso fue hace muuucho

BB- Pues aunque no lo creas todavia no se le quita

CY- --U chicas, nunca van a cambiar… pero porque de todas maneras no lo intentas? Además creo que todos ganamos algo, tu a tu chica y nosotros unas vacaciones

BB- ¬¬ … pues la verdad si nnU

CY- Vez, asi que vamos a apurarnos

BB- ¿para que?

CY- Vamos al centro a comprar las cosas para el auto y arreglarlo

BB- ?

CY- Si, mira; lo arreglamos y te llevo mañana a primera hora a q hables con ella

BB- ¿pero porque en el auto?

CY- Es facil, mira hasta ya tengo todo planeado, te llevo, vas al castillo, hablas con ella, la invitas a salir, los traigo a la ciudad y ya de ahí tu te encargas de todo, ya al atardecer la traigo de regreso a Markovia y la convenzo de que te perdone

BB- Suena un poco loco tu plan… pero me gusta nn

CY- Pues vamonos!

Cyborg acelero el coche hasta que llegaron al centro, compraron las cosas como locos y regresaron a la torre, todos estaban apunto de comer justo cuando llegaron ellos 2, BB trato de decirles a los demas titanes lo que iba a hacer pero por la pena y todas esas cosas Cyborg les termino contando lo que BB iba a hacer hasta su plan

ROB- ¿estas seguro Chico Bestia?

BB- Si Robin

ROB- nn pues es bueno oirlo

STAR- Ooo amigo es bueno oirte decir eso nn ¿en que les puedo ayudar para arreglar rápidamente el auto-T?

CY- Claro Star, es meterle unas cuantas cosas y refinarlo, ven sigeme

Los 2 fueron a al garage y empezaron a arreglar el auto, mientras en el comedor tomado sus refrescos hablaban BB, Robin y Raven

ROB- Te vamos a extrañar en el equipo Chico Bestia

BB- Pero la verdad no se…

ROB- uu que no sabes?

BB- … si Terra me perdone…

RAV- No puedo creerlo tomo un vaso de té

BB- ¿cree que?

RAV- Eres muy optimista, todo lo vez a tu estilo, feliz, solo como tu sabes… y ahora que necesitas de ese chico Bestia que esta en ti, no esta… estas timido, no confuas en ti

BB- No es que no confie en mi esque… se quedo callado sin saber que decir

RAV- Vamos habla

ROB- Raven tiene razón ¿Dónde esta el chico optmista que conocemos? Confia en ti mismo, ademas Terra te quiere solo que disculpes…

RAV- Fue tu culpa

ROB- nnU odio admitirlo, pero si fue tu culpa

BB- uu ya lo se, por ser un miedoso y no disculparme

ROB- Confia en ti mismo y veras que todo saldra bien

BB- recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa, se quedo asi un rato hasta que se levanto e iba para su cuarto Robin, estas seguro que no te molesta que Cyborg no este por un dia?

ROB- Un poco, pero no importa

Robin y Raven se quedaron platicando un rato, hasta que Raven fue a meditar y Robin a entrenar; BB fue al garage y vio a Star y Cyborg arreglando el coche

BB-¿Les ayudo en algo?

CY- Gracias pero ya casi acabamos, mejor vete a descansar, que sera un largo viaje el que haremos mañana

BB- ¿y ustedes?

CY- Ya casi acabamos, solo ajusto unos cables mas y ya… si quieres tu tambien vete a dormir Star, gracias nn

STAR- ¿Estas seguro, no necesitas mas ayuda?

CY- Si, gracias ya cavaynse a dormir

STAR- Deacuerdo, hasta mañana amigo nn

Star y BB fueron cada quien a su respectivo cuarto, y dio la mañana siguiente.

Todos se levantaron antes del amanecer.

ROB- ¿en cuanto tiempo tienen planeado su viaje?

CY- Tranquilo hombre, un dia es ams que suficiente, 2 maximo

ROB- De acuerdo, estaremos al pendiente de los dos por el comunicador

STAR- Mucha suerte amigo nn

BB- Gracias Star

RAV- Suerte Chico Bestia

BB- … gracias Raven

CY- Ya sube Bestita, hora de irnos

BB- Deacuerdo subio al coche gracias por todo chicos

ROB- Te vamos a extrañar

BB- Pero nisiquiera saben si vaya a regresar

RAV- ¬¬ ya llevatelo Cyborg

Cyborg arranco el auto y se fueron por mar

CY- ¿Todavía tienes miedo verdad?

BB- Si, no es facil, que tal si…

CY- lo interrumpio ya deja de pensar negativamente y haznos caso, pon en practica lo que te dijo Raven

BB- Esque tengo miedo!

CY- enfreno el cohe y quedaron en medio del mar ¿entonces que, giro el volante y nos regresamos a Jump City?

BB- No!

CY- Entonces deja de quejarte y ya vamonos

Cyborg arranco el coche, los 2 chicos vieron el amanecer, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, asi que encendió la radio y asi siguieron todo el camino… viendo salir el Sol y escuchando música


	6. CAP 5 parte 1: Remolino de Emociones

"**LA RESURRECIÓN DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO CINCO / PARTE UNO: REMOLINO DE EMOCIONES  
(DE LA SERIE "TEEN TITANS")**

Era medio día, el sol estaba justo en medio del reino de Markovia y lo calentaba con un calor desértico que solo pocos hubieran podido aguantar; el mar golpeaba fuerte en las costas y su brisa era muy refrescante. Los dos titanes ya habían llegado…

CY- ¿Por qué quieres que deje el auto hasta acá? Viejo la zona esta desértica!

BB- Casi no revisan esta parte de la costa, además no quiero que nos descubra Terra, se pondría como loca y no quiero pensar lo que haría

CY- Esta bien, pero… ya viste todo lo que tendríamos que caminar! El castillo esta al otro lado!

BB- Lo se, lo se! Si quieres quédate aquí, no me tardo

CY- Estas loco! No pienso dejarte solo, eres capaz de ya no ir o de decir una tontería

BB- ¬¬, yo puedo volar y hacerme mas chico, tu quédate aquí

CY- De ninguna manera, voy quieras o no

BB- no, es mi asunto!

CY- Son mis amigos!

BB- … es mi novia!

CY- se quedo callado un momento eres mi amigo y voy! bajo del auto dejando a BB adentro apúrate! Que solo tenemos 3 días

BB- ¬¬

Chico Bestia salio del auto azotando la puerta, Cyborg solo golpeo su cabeza y empezaron a caminar

CY- Oye "Romeo", y ya sabes que le vas a decir a Terra?

BB- ¬¬… se quedo pensado un momento ¿Qué no para eso veniste?

CY- ¬¬uuu si pero minimo deberias de tener preparado algo

BB- Si pero… bueno, para empezar voy a llegar y voy a pedir hablar con ella a solas en el patio real

CY- y luego?

BB- Hablare con ella

CY- Eso ya lo se! Pero que le vas a decir!

BB- Hola?

CY- ¬¬uuu que bueno que vine… mira debes de llegar y tomarle la mano y decir algo como: "Terra… se que hui como un cobarde pero ahora estoy aquí solo por ti"

BB- Mmm no suena nada mal

CY- Claro que no! Viejo, hay que saber tratar a las chicas

BB- Mmm se le quedo viendo … como te envidio

CY- Yo mas, tu ya tienes novia

BB- No te hagas del rogar ¿Qué paso con Jinx o con Abeja?

CY- Hey! No cambies el tema, ademas recuerda Jinx es nuestra enemiga y creo que Kid Flash esta interesada en ella

BB- ¿Y Abeja ?

CY- ¬/¬ camina Bestita

BB- Ijiji… luego me contaras

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, hacia un calor horrible pero el mar los ayudaba un poco por la brisa, pero cuando se alejaron, eso ya no los ayudo. Paso como una hora para que apenas llegaran al pueblo, pero todavía el castillo estaba un poco lejos.

CY- ¿Cuánto falta? Veo el castillo mas cerca pero creo que se aleja

BB- Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos, solo pasamos el mercado y ya

CY- Estoy agotado

BB- Mmm yo igual… ¿tomamos algo y seguimos?

CY- Mmm esta bien

Siguieron caminando hasta que entraron al mercado, habia muchos puestos de varias cosas pero no veían ningun puesto de comida o bebidas

CY- Oye… ahora que recuerdo, cuando venimos Star, Robin, Harad y yo, habia un puesto de helados por alla

BB- Creo que si hay uno, pero ustedes venian del castillo para aca, no de alla señalo desde donde venian para el castillo

CY- Buen punto, entonces sigamos caminando

BB- Pero si nos detenemos tan cerca del castillo los guardias se darian cuenta!

CY- Y?

BB- Como que ¿y! Terra mandaria para que me asesinaran

CY- No tiene porque, no has hecho nada malo

BB- ¬¬

CY- Bueno si, pero… no atenta contra su pueblo

BB- ¬¬ es reino

CY- Da igual! Pero no tendria porque, bueno… si yo fuera ella si te mataria pero no involucraria a mi gente para esto

BB- ¬¬ gracias por el apoyo, y de todas maneras su ejercito me mataria

CY- Perdon nnUUU

BB- …solo sigue caminando ¬¬

Los dos caminaron y compraron su helado, ya estaban casi enfrente del castillo, como a unos cuantos metros

BB- …ahí esta…

CY- Vamos, ve

BB- No puedo!

CY- Muy bien lo empezo a empujar hacia el castillo no vine hasta aca para que te arrepientas a ultima hora

BB- …pero

CY- Nada de pretextos! Esto es lo que vas a hacer, te vas a transformar en mosca, vas a volar hasta su cuarto y vas a hablar con ella

BB- …y si…

CY- Y si no esta en su cuarto la buscas!

BB- ¬¬ demonios

CY- No tienes escapatoria Chico Bestia

BB- uu

CY- Y otra cosa, te voy a tener vigilado por si te fugas le puso como un pin en su traje

BB- ¿Qué es esto?

CY- Es un radio comunicador, permite ver donde estas y oir lo que dices

BB- - y tambien puedo oir ordenes tuyas para saber que decir?

CY- ¬¬ no

BB- ¬¬… sabes a veces pienso que no eres tan inteligente como pareces

CY- Solo callate y ve antes de que yo te mate a ti y después Terra te lanze la roca de gracia

BB- ¬¬ se transformo en mosca y se fue

Chico Bestia empezo a volar y entro a la ventana del cuarto de Terra pero ella no estaba, como ya sabia de memoria como era el castillo, primero fue a la sala real donde estaba su trono pero tampoco estaba ahí, luego fue al comedor, al comité real, a las celadas y por ultimo fue al patio. Como el patio estaba dividido en patio central, patio sur y patio frontal, volo en ese orden y lo encontro en el frontal, hablando con Harad junto a una fuente, solo se paro por ahí cerca y empezo a oir

TERRA- Entonces ya todo esta bajo control?

HARAD- Si princesa, ya estan listos los comites para firmar los tratados de paz con los reinos vecinos

TERRA- Uy al fin, una noticia buena

HARAD- nnU no diga eso princesa, lo que pasa es que ha sabido como manejar el reino

TERRA- Ni tanto, recibia mucho apoyo de… agacho la cabeza Garfield…

HARAD- Vamos princesa ¿todavía sigue triste?

TERRA- lo volteo a ver con una sornisa Harad, sabes que cuando hablamos sobre mi, me puedes tratar normal, ya deja de hablarme asi nnU

HARAD- Lo siento Terra pero es por respeto

TERRA- Si pero… me hace sentir rara

HARAD- ¿todavía se te hace raro ser la princesa?

TERRA- nnUUU no pero… todavía no me acostumbro a que tu me llames de usted, siempre hemos hablado de tu

HARAD- Lo siento, se me olvida, pero hare como "usted" en tono chistoso dijo… solo hablara de usted en publico

TERRA- Gracias amigo nn

HARAD- De nada

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Chico Bestia lo iba a aprovechar para aparecer pero Harad comenzo a hablar de nuevo

HARAD- ¿Por qué no lo olvidas ya?

TERRA- No puedo… esque… tu sabes que me fui de aquí cuando era chica, muuuy chica y después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años… el fue mi primer amigo y el primer amor de mi vida y dicen que el primer amor no se olvida

HARAD- …si eso dicen…

TERRA- ¿nunca te has enamorado?... bueno, pregunto porque como nunca hablamos de eso nnU

HARAD- se puso rojo si, pero… agacho la cabezacreo que nunca sere correspondido, ademas es imposible

TERRA- ¿porque?

HARAD- …la ley lo marca asi…

TERRA- lo miro un poco extrañada…

HARAD- Bueno… porque no te tomas unas vacaciones?

TERRA- Estas loco! Hay muchos pendientes por hacer en el reino y quieres que me vaya!

HARAD- nnUUU

TERRA- … aunque realmente las necesito, necesito despejar mi mente

HARAD- ¿Por qué no te vas y les dices a tus padres que se encarguen del reino un rato?

TERRA- Estas loco? Uno, no querrian; dos, irian a Jump City y buscarian a Garfield para matarlo; tres, dirian lo de siempre "¿Ves porque debiste de seguir las reglas y dejar que nosotros escogieramos tu pretendiente?" y cuantro por eso se fueron… para descansar!

HARAD- Esta bien, esta bien nnUUU ya entendi

TERRA- ¬¬ mas te vale

HARAD- Mmm, entonces para despejar tu mente ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar?

TERRA- ¿entrenar?... hace mucho que no utilizo mis poderes…

HARAD- levanto una pequeña roca eso es algo que no se olvida, ademas debes aprender a defenderte tu sola y si me permites decirlo… creo que yo podria ser un gran maestro

TERRA- Ijiji, lo se

HARAD- Ves que bonita te ves cuando sonries

TERRA- n/n esta bien, iremos después de comer, atrás del castillo, en la playa ¿esta bien?

HARAD- ¿entrenamiento con arena eee? Deacuerdo

TERRA- Bien nn

Terra y Harad se levantaron y entraron al castillo, Terra fue a su cuarto y Harad tambien, mientras Chico Bestia se fue de ahí y empezo a buscar a Cyborg que estaba escondido en la playa del castillo con una capa para que no lo reconocieran y aparte para camuflajearse

BB- Vaya, si que estas bien escondido

CY- ¿Por qué no fuiste con Terra cuando se quedo sola?

BB- Porque no! Sera mejor hablar con ella cuando venga para aca

CY- ¬¬ cobarde

BB- Callate! … mmm bueno ¿oiste todo lo que dijeron?

CY- Claro! Como si estuviera ahí a lado… y ves ¡¡¡ te extraña! Te lo dije!

BB- Si n/n

CY- Entonces listo para cuando vengan para aca?

BB- Si

CY- Bien, nos esconderemos por aquí, cuando vengan yo me llevo a Harad y tu te quedas con Terra ¿deacuerdo?

BB- Deacuerdo

Los dos se quedaron ahí, sentados viendo el mar hasta que escucharon pasos, los 2 se escondieron atrás de una roca que estaba ahí

BB- Viejo, ahí estan, pero como llevamos a Harad a otro lugar

CY- No se! Esta muy cerca de Terra como para jalarlo y esconderlo

BB- Lo se ¿y si apareces de la nada?

CY- No seas tonto! Se darian cuenta de que vienes conmigo y se supone que debe de ser sorpresa

BB- Entonces que hacemos?

CY- Esperar a que se separen

Los dos se quedaron ahí atrás de la roca viendo como entrenaban pero no se separaban ya que luchaban entre los dos o Harad estaba junto a Terra enseñandole como lanzar la arena o convertirla en algo, y asi pasaron como una hora y media

BB- . Me estoy desesperando!

CY- No eres el unico

En eso empezo a sonar el comunicador de Cyborg

TERRA- ¿Qué es ese sonido?

HARAD- No lo se jalo a Terra cerca de el y la abrazo cuidado puede ser peligroso… quedate aquí

BB- Cyborg apagalo o contesta o has algo! Harad ya viene para aca

CY- Es de la torre… contesto rápido Star! O.o que pasa?

STAR- Amigo, ¿Cómo estan? nn llame para ver como van en su mision

CY- Star no es buen momento

STAR- Pero

CY- Te llamamos en la noche apago su comunicador

BB- Viejo ahí viene se transformo en mosca

CY- Y yo que!

Harad ya estaba a unos pasos de Cyborg…

CY- … a perdoname viejo…

Uso su rayo sonico y ataco a Harad, por consecuencia Harad salio volando

TERRA- Harad! coriro hacia el eso solo pudo haber sido una cosa…

Cyborg aprovecho y salio corriendo de ahí y Chico Bestia lo sigio, llegaron hasta una pared que era el castillo y ahí se escondieron

BB- destransformandose estas loco! Y decias que aparecerse de la nada era obvio!

CY- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio los dos se asomaron para ver que paso con Harad

TERRA- junto a Harad sosteniendolo con los brazos estas bien?

HARAD- ya levantandose si, gracias, que bueno que traia mi armadura puesta

TERRA- nn que bueno

HARAD- Si… oye, voy a llamar a guardias para que registren el castillo

CY Y BB- Que!... No!

TERRA- No es necesario

HARAD- Que! Pero dime que si no es demasiado extraño que salga un rayo asi de la nada

TERRA- Esque se me hace tan familiar ese rayo

HARAD- Que! De que arma!

TERRA- Juraria que fue un rayo sonico de Cyborg

HARAD- Cyborg? Te refieres a los titanes… pero ellos estan a kilómetros de aquí!

TERRA- Lo se pero… no, no creo, tienes razon

HARAD- Pues si empezo a caminar hacia la roca y le después Terra fue no hay nada

TERRA- Que raro

HARAD- Voy a llamar guardias y como en su muñeca tenia un control los llamo

CY- Viejo, esos guardias van a pasar por aquí y nos van a ver!

BB- Que hacemos!

CY- miro para el cielo ahí hay una torre, vamos transformate y llevame ahí

BB- pero…

CY- Hazlo! y eso hizo

BB- Estuvo cerca

CY- Demasiado diria yo

BB- Ahora ya no nos podemos acercar, esta todo rodeado

CY- Tienes razon

BB-… tengo hambre uu …

CY- Como puedes pensar en comida ahorita!

BB- nnU

CY- Aunque gruño su estomago… tienes razon vamos por algo, esto es mas difícil de lo que crei

Empezaron a caminar a escondidas por el castillo pero al momento de llegar a la puerta ya no pudieron salir porque estaban dos guardias cuidando la puerta

BB- Como los esquivamos?

CY- No lo se… no hay otra salida?

BB- uu la de la playa y creo que habia una en el patio

CY- Rayos… se quedo pensado un momento el cuarto de Terra!

BB- que?

CY- SI, mira, podemos salir por la ventana

BB- Pero tu como?

CY- Ya veremos cuando estemos junto a la ventana, ahora guiame

Ya estaban adentro del cuarto de Terra, afortunadamente los guardias que siempre estaban cuidando su cuarto estaban en la playa cuidandola

BB- Bien ahora como salimos

CY- asomando su cara por la ventana Mira la puerta esta alla señalando para su derecha y ahí hay una estatua

BB- Oye! Esa estatua antes estaba en el patio central

CY- Da igual donde estaba, me cargaras…

BB- Perdon!

CY- Como terodactilo… me cargaras y me pondras junto a la estatua y si nos ven no podran decir nada

BB- No crees que es muy peligroso?

CY- Solo hagamoslo

Pero cuando estaban justo apunto de bajar se oyeron pasos, era Terra que iba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo mas comodo para entrenar, ademas el vestido que traia estaba sucio y se empesaba a romper

BB- Viejo, es Terra! Escondete! lo empujo y lo metio al ropero de Terra, el se transformo en una mariposa

TERRA- No tardo Harad nn entro a su cuarto y vio su ventana abierta que raro, yo no la deje abierta cuando cerro la ventana vio a la mariposa volar una mariposa! nn la tomo con su dedo

Terra se le quedo viendo a la mariposa, como era verde le recordo a Chico Bestia… Entonces la mariposa se quito de su dedo y se transformo en humano, Terra se quedo en shock

BB- … hola Terra…

TERRA- solo lo miraba … que… haces… aquí…

BB- …quiero hablar contigo…

TERRA- lo miro… guardias!

En eso entraron todos los guardias que la siguieron desde la playa, tambien entro Harad

HARAD- Que paso prin… tu!

BB- o.o

TERRA- Guardias llevenselo!

BB- Pero Terra, espera!

HARAD- lo tomo de los brazos Princesa Tara para ti, guardias afuera de la habitación salieron los guardias yo me llevo al intruso se lo llevo jalando

Terra se quedo en shock un momento, se sento en una punta de su cama y oyo como si tocaran la puerta

TERRA- Quien?

?- puedo hablar contigo?

TERRA- reconocio la voz pero sospecho… pase

CY- saliendo del ropero Hola Terra

TERRA- Ja, sabia que ibas a hacer tu

CY- nnUUU

TERRA- con tono un poco sarcasticoY dime que te trae hasta mi reino o mas bien dicho… hasta mi ropero?

CY- Creo que es obvio ¿no?

TERRA- Ja

GUARDIA- Princesa, ¿esta bien adentro?

TERRA- Si, descuiden

CY- Gracias por no echarme

TERRA- Deberia…

CY- Vamos Terra ¿Por qué no hablaste con Bestita?

TERRA- Sobre que? Sobre como me cambio con Raven con tan solo verla y me dejo aquí como si fuera nadie?

CY- No seas tan dura, estaba confundido

TERRA- Que? De que o porque? Se supone que me queria a mi no?

CY- Por eso esta aquí

TERRA- Y tu?

CY- nnUUU lo traje en el auto-T

TERRA- Vienes como su nana ¬¬

CY- XD… claro que no

TERRA- ¬¬

CY- nnUUU bueno… am… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con el?

TERRA- ¿Por qué me cambio con tan solo verla?

CY- Oye, cuando tu reviviste y te fuiste de la nada y el fue a buscarte, Raven consfeso lo que sentia hacia Bestita, a lo mejor al volverla a ver sintio algo raro

TERRA- se quedo callada un momento pero…

CY- Dejame acabar, aun asi vino por ti y se quedo un buen rato, ademas por todas las presiones que surgieron aquí no las soporto y bueno fue un enredo el que tuvo, pero… esa noche, cuando se quedo con Raven no paso nada, te enojaste y discutieron y ese era el momento para que te explicara que no paso nada y no lo hizo

TERRA- porque?

CY- Porque fue cuando Raven se le metio en la mente mas fuerte que nunca, que si regresaba, si si o si no, pero todos, incluso la misma Raven, le dijo que hablara contigo antes de irse

TERRA- Y porque no hablo?

CY- Porque estaba confundido!

TERRA- Ja, a mi se me hace que esa bruja le dijo que no y por eso regreso

CY- ¬¬

TERRA- No me veas asi que te apuesto lo que quieras a que digo la verdad

CY- Pues no la dices, yo ya te dije lo que paso, ademas, cuando regresamos los dos hablaron y no paso nada… aaa espera ¿sabes porque solo hablaron una ves? Porque Bestita te tenia en mente, nisiquiera sabia a quien queria

TERRA- … la verdad que tonto…

CY- Porque eres tan cruel contigo misma! Lo extrañas y no digas que no porque te oi!

TERRA- Cuando dije eso?

CY- Aaa…. Lo dijiste cuando hablabas con Harad

TERRA- o.o y como demonios supieron… ash da igual, ya no quiero oir nada

CY- Entonces lo vas a dejar hablar

TERRA- cerro los ojos y penso un momento… lo tengo que pensar

CY- … piensalo bien, lo ultimo que te puedo decir esque eres algo muy especial para Chico Bestia y no te cambiara por nada del mundo, ademas esta dejando algo que tuvo durante muchos años y es difícil de dejar… los jóvenes titanes… sus amigos… dejaría su vida entera por comenzar una nueva contigo

TERRA- si lo se, mas de cinco años no se ve como algo facil… pero… lo voy a pensar

CY- Pues ya te dije… piensalo bien

Salio de la habitación de Terra y los guardias lo miraron raro pero no le hicieron nada, mientras Harad ya estaba encerrando en una celda a Chico Bestia

BB- Viejo, sacame de aquí no hize nada malo!

HARAD- A no! Te metiste a escondidas y sin permiso al cuarto de la chica que hace tiempo le rompiste el corazon y la dejaste botada como si nada

BB- Vine a reparar mi error!

HARAD- Muy tarde! No voy a dejar que la vuelvas a lastimar de nuevo

BB- Y tu quien eres para decidir que hara Terra con su vida?

HARAD- brillandole los ojos de amarillo y haciendo un movimiento con la mano, habia hecho una mano de roca que sujetaba y apretaba a BB soy quien la ha cuidado desde bebe, la conosco como mi palma de mi mano, soy su guardia, soy su guia, soy su complice, soy su amigo… soy su futuro prometido!

BB- que! Eso no es cierto!

HARAD- Claro que si es cierto, soy su prometido, papel que no cumpliras jamas

BB- Claro que no, tu solo eres el general de ejercito de su reino y … en eso recordo lo que habia dicho hace rato

TERRA- ¿nunca te has enamorado?... bueno, pregunto porque como nunca hablamos de eso nnU

HARAD- se puso rojo si, pero… agacho la cabezacreo que nunca sere correspondido, ademas es imposible

TERRA- ¿porque?

HARAD- …la ley lo marca asi…

TERRA- lo miro un poco extrañada…

BB- Espera… Terra es tu amor no correspondido verdad?

HARAD- se quedo impactado por un momento Hablaste mal… Terra es mi amor correspondido

BB- Pero no puedes! Tu mismo lo dijiste! Ademas, todos esos años que vivi aquí, tu actuabas como si nada

HARAD- Ja, eso da igual… ahora lo unico que importa esque Terra es libre, te odia, te mandara matar y yo me quedare con ella y se acerco a los barrotes seremos felices para siempre

BB- Ni tu mismo te entiendes ¿no que ya andaban?

HARAD- "ooo demonios" pues, si… andaremos esta misma noche y ya callate, se buen prisionero, me voy, a consolar a Terra se fue

BB- Es un maldito! Un mentiroso! Aaaaaaa! se transformo en orangután y empeso a golpear los barrotes

CY- Hey tranquilo!

BB- destransformandose Cyborg, como me encontraste, espera… ¬¬ porque a ti no te encerraron

CY- nnUUU larga historia, pero ¿Por qué te pones como loco?

BB- ¬¬ creo que la pregunta ofende y empezo a contarle lo que le dijo Harad

CY- Ese tipo esta loco!

BB- Lo se, hasta el mismo se contradice

CY- Mmm… pero a mi Terra me dijo otra cosa…

BB- Que te dijo! Cyborg le empezo a contar … ya veo, pero ¿Qué hara conmigo?

CY- No lo se

En eso llego un guardia y libero a Chico Bestia con la condicion y orden de Terra, de que no volveria a entrar al castillo sin ser recibido por la puerta principal, el guardia acompaño a Cyborg y Chico Bestia hasta la puerta y salieron del castillo

CY- Tuviste suerte

BB- … si volteo hacia el castillo…Terra! la vio por su ventana pero ella se metio a su cuarto

CY- Tranquilo, encontraremos una forma para que hables con ella

Caminaron de nuevo hacia el mercado y fueron a comer algo

CY- Vamos Bestita ¿no vas a pedir nada?

BB- No tengo hambre

CY- Vamos hombre como algo!

BB- Esta bien


	7. CAP 5 parte 2: Remolino de Emociones

"**LA RESURRECIÓN DE TERRA"  
CAPITULO CINCO /PARTE DOS: REMOLINO DE EMOCIONES  
(DE LA SERIE "TEEN TITANS")**

Cyborg obligo por decirlo asi a comer a Chico Bestia, dio el atardecer y regresaron al auto-T, solo que esta vez Chico Bestia se transformo en terodactilo para llevar a Cyborg y llegar mas rapido

BB- Aun no entiendo porque no dormimos en alguna posada del reino

CY- Tranquilo, ahorita ves porque

Apreto unos cuantos botones de su brazo y el interior del coche se transformo en una cama

BB- Wow, pero como lo hiciste!

CY- nn Star me ayudo… ahora que recuerdo debemos hablarle

BB- Si… ¬¬ por su culpa nos descubrieron

CY- Oye no te enojes con ella, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, ademas tambien te estarias enojando con Robin

BB- ¬¬ solo llamala

Cyborg conecto su brazo con la pantalla del auto y marcaron hacia la torre, robin contesto

ROB- Chicos, es bueno verlos, reportense

STAR- estaba a un lado Amigos! nn como van en su mision? y enre los 2 le empesaron a contar

ROB- Ya veo… osea que tardaran un poco mas

CY- Si viejo

BB- Por favor robin, deja a Cyborg que se tarde una semana, por favor!

CY- nnUUU

ROB- No lo se… lo necesitamos en el equipo

STAR- abrazandolo por favor robin, por el bien de nuestros amigos

ROB- n/nUUU esta bien

BB- Genial, gracias Star

STAR- De nada, y perdon por interrumpirlos en la tarde

BB- No importa uu … ya habra otra oportunidad

ROB- Tengan cuidado con ese tal Harad

BB- Créeme, lo tendremos

CY- Bien, nos por ofender pero tenemos sueño, asi que adios

ROB- De acuerdo, descansen y tengan cuidado

STAR- Mantenganos informados por favor

BB- Descuida lo haremos Cyborg corto comunicacion

CY- Bien, a dormir, que mañana sera un largo dia

Cyborg se recosto del lado del conductor y Chico Bestia trato de acomodarse pero se transformo mejor en perro para dormir mejor y darle mas espacio a Cyborg.

Mientras en la torre

RAV- quien llamo? saliendo de su cuarto

STAR- Eran Cyborg y Chico Bestia

RAV- Como van?

ROB- un poco mal

RAV- Mmm espero que no lo haya arruinado desde el principio

ROB- nnUUU El y Star le empezaron a contar todo

RAV- Ya veo… deberian de tener cuidado con ese tal Harad

ROB- Lo se y eso es lo que me mantiene con pendiente…

Como ya era de noche los titanes se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente ya en Markovia…

CY- Buenos dias mundo levantandose y estirandose

BB- transformandose en humano ya amanecio?

CY- Si, y sera mejor apurarnos para saber que vas a hacer

Se levantaron y Chico Bestia ahoira era un caballo y llevaba a Cyborg al reino, llegaron al mercado y desayunaron algo, luego fueron al castillo, se escondieron atrás de la estatua

BB- Bien, que vamos a hacer

CY- Creo que ya sabes que le puso el radio comunicador

BB- Demonios ¬¬ se transformo en mosca y fue a buscarla

Terra estaba en la cocina, tomando su almuezo de medio dia, estaba completamente sola en un gran y enorme comedor, se escondio atrás de la puerta y se transformo en humano y justo cuando iba a dar un paso para entrar y empezar a hablar con ella

HARAD- No te muevas! le tapo la boca

BB- pataleaba

HARAD- Se te advirtió que no podias entrar al castillo

Terra oyó los murmullos y se acerco a la puerta

TERRA- Que esta pasa… Harad, Chico Bestia! Que esta pasando!

HARAD- Descubrí a este intruso, es todo

TERRA- Ya veo

HARAD- Bien, con su permiso princesa se iba a llevar a BB a una celda

TERRA- Espera Harad, deja que minimo diga porque estaba en el castillo sin anunciarse

BB- Terra por favor! Dejame hablar contigo Terra se le quedo viendo

HARAD- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo! Fuera de aquí

BB- No te metas!

TERRA- Espera, no te lo lleves… ¿y de que hablarías conmigo Lorgan?

BB- Quiero hablar contigo pero…volteo a ver a Harad ¬¬ a solas

HARAD- Pues no hablara contigo, esta demasido ocupada para desperdiciar su tiempo en algo como tu

BB- Callate!... Mas bien en tono de malo porque no quieres que hable conmigo?

HARAD- o/o

BB- No sera que quieres ocultar algo?

TERRA- Y si asi fuera que?

BB- Pero Terra, tu… el…no

TERRA- miro a Harad y si asi fuera ¿que?

Entonces Harad empujo a Chico Bestia y le dio un beso en la boca a Terra… Terra y Chico Bestia se quedaron en shock pero Terra disimulo muy bien

HARAD- Ves que no es mentira lo que te dije? la abrazo de la cintura

BB- Pero no… no es cierto!

HARAD- Te vas o quieres ayuda?

Chico Bestia se dio medio vuelta y salio del castillo e ignoro a Cyborg por un momento

TERRA- quitando la mano de Harad … am… gracias

HARAD- De nada Terra estaba apunto de irse espera

TERRA- que?

HARAD- se acerco a ella, le tomo las manos y la miro firmemente a los ojos Se que soy un simple guerrero pero… te amo Tara

TERRA- se quedo en shock yo…yo… debo de ir a mi cuarto y salio corriendo a su cuarto

Mientras afuera del castillo, Cyborg no podia hacer hablar a Chico Bestia que estaba en shock

CY- Vamos viejo, habla! Que demonios paso!

BB- Ella… el…

CY- Que? Quien? Harad?

BB- … se besaron… se besaron enfrente de mi!

CY- Que, no es cierto!

BB- Yo lo vi! Eran ellos dos, besandose, abrazondose…

CY- No lo puedo creer… pero Terra me dijo otra cosa…

BB- No lo creo, no es cierto! estaba furioso, volteo a la ventana de la habitación de Terrase transformo en cuervo

CY- A donde vas!

Pero Chico Bestia no se detuvo y volo hacia su ventana, ahí estaba Terra parada enfrente de su espejo mirandose

BB- Tara!

TERRA- lo vio por su espejo cerro sus ojos que quieres?

BB- se acerco a ella, la jalo y la tomo de los hombros dime que no es cierto! Es mentira, los dos sabemos que ese beso es mentira! Dime que no lo amas!

TERRA- Yo… yo no lo se… quito los brazos de BB dejame sola…

Y justo cuando Chico Bestia iba a salir del cuarto…

TERRA- Aunque… tu te fuiste por ella no?

BB- volteo de que hablas?

TERRA- Raven… te fuiste por ella ¿recuerdas?

BB- Estaba confundido, todo me daba vueltas pero recapacite y volvi, entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada ni lo habra! Es solo mi amiga, a-mi-ga!

TERRA- lo miro fijamente… quiero estar sola…

BB- Esta bien pero…

TERRA- Vete, porfavor

BB- Esta bien solo que salio volando por la ventana

CY- Viejo que paso? hasta aca se escucharon sus gritos

BB- uu quiere estar sola?

CY- Y, pero como?

BB- La comprendo, a mi me paso lo mismo…

Los dos titanes fueron a caminar por el reino, solo que parecía que no vinieran juntos, Cyborg venia viendo unas cosas y Chico Bestia venia caminando pensando en lo sucedido.

Terra se habia quedado sola en su cuarto y entro Harad…

HARAD- Puedo pasar?

TERRA- lo miro …nnn…

HARAD- Por favor, sera mi ultima interrupción

TERRA- Esta bien, pasa

HARAD- … Princesa perdon por lo que le dije Terra lo volteo a ver y se quedo extrañada yo la amo… te amo Terra desde que eramos muy chicos pero antes de ser yo mismo, soy un guardian, y muchisimo antes de eso, soy tu amigo, me atrevo a decir que tu mejor amigo

TERRA-… si, si lo eres…

HARAD- Por eso no importa la decisión que escoges, yo te apoyare

TERRA- Pero… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

HARAD- Me dio coraje el como te dejo como si nada

TERRA- Si lo se pero… vino y creo que eso es lo que importa, pero ¿Cómo recapacitaste?

HARAD- nnUUU creo que los celos y a la vez el recapacitar esta en todos los markovianos

TERRA- XD tienes razon

HARAD-… eres linda cuando ries…

TERRA- Gracias n/n… solo una pregunta ¿desde el principio te callo bien Garfield?

HARAD- La verdad no, concordaba con tu padre que no era el indicado pero soy tu amigo, por eso te apoye

TERRA- Gracias nn

HARAD- De nada, pero si no te molesta… quisiera pedir mi cambio de guardia

TERRA- o.o que!

HARAD- Si, trabajar en el castillo de tus padres

TERRA- No, no te vayas

HARAD- Lo hago por honor, ademas no te quedaras sola

TERRA- Claro que si

HARAD- Te hara buena compañía

TERRA- Si pero … nnU la verdad tu me ayudas mas en ordenar todo el reino

HARAD- Si… pero… te puedo ayudar desde aya

TERRA- ¬¬ mis padres no te dejarian, bien lo sabes

HARAD- con tono gracioso…me puedes subir de rango…

TERRA- Oye! nnU

HARAD- Entonces me voy se paro de la camale ofecio la mano

TERRA- ¿A dónde iriamos?

HARAD- P Por tu mascota

TERRA- ¬¬ …

Los dos se pararon y volaron arriba del reino, todos empezaron a gritar y alabar a la reina Tara, casi nuca salia del castillo pero de todas maneras los habitantes de Markovia sabían cada movimiento que ella hacia.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya estaban apunto de llegar al coche cuando empezaron a oir el alboroto

CY- Hey, ¿Qué estarán celebrando?

BB- solo veia hacia el pueblo

CY- Vamos hombre, no estes asi, porque no vamos, nos divertimos un rato y olvidas un poco todo esto

BB- movio la cabeza diciendo que "No"se quedo callado… crees que todos los markovianos tengan los mismos poderes que Terra?

CY- nnU la verdad no lo se, sabes, este es como un reino fantasma

BB- Porque?

CY- Porque no sale en los mapas… creo que es un solo continente lleno de varios reinos… eso es lo que recuerdo, ademas como siempre analizo Jump city o steel City, la verdad no se

BB- Da igual, pero… tu crees?

CY- Yo digo que si

Cyborg encendio la radio y se quedo dormido enfrente de la radio, Chico Bestia estuvo todo el tiempo viendo hacia el mar pensando en todo, casi en toda su vida lo que habia hecha de ella el poco tiempo que tenia de usarla.

Pasaron los minutos y de la nada se oyo y vio una gran explosion cerca de donde estaban, lo que desperto a Cyborg y distrajo a BB

CY- Viejo, que fue eso!

BB- Vamos rapido

Los dos corrieron hacia la explosion y no habia nada, solo una gran montaña de arena

CY- Que raro, parece que no paso nada y mis radares no detectan nada

BB- se transformo en perro sabueso y empezo a olfetear

CY- Ya encontraste algo?

BB- movio la cabeza en forma de "no"

Cyborg paso atrás de la motaña, después se subio y luego se sumio, Chico Bestia no se dio cuenta y siguió olfatenado…

?- Disculpa que buscas?

BB- oyo la voz y se transformo en humano Terra!

TERRA- Hola Chico Bestia

BB- no sabia que decir

Terra solo lo tomo de la mano y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, los dos sonrieron y fueron a caminar hacia el reino…

después de esa montaña de arena salio Cyborg tratando de respirar y teniendo a Harad colgando de la espalda

CY- Viejo, me quieres matar o que? Ahora veras, nadie me ataca asi como asi apunto su cañon

HARAD- ¬¬ solo mira para aya señalo hacia donde caminaban Terra y Chico Bestia

CY- o.o pero como!

HARAD- Conoces la palabra "plan" o "truco" o como lo quieras llamar?

CY- Pero que no tu…

HARAD- lo interrumpio no quiero tocar el tema, mejor te ayudo a dejar el auto al castillo

CY- Bien, vamos

Cyborg y Harad entraron al auto-T y lo conducieron hasta el castillo por el mar para que BB y Terra pudieran ir por tierra

BB- Entonces… Terra … am… yo

TERRA- Perdoname Chico Bestia

BB- o.o pero porque! Si yo fui el del problema y tu no tienes nada que ver

TERRA- Si no hubiera sido por mis celos nada de esto hubiera pasado

BB- Mmm pero yo tambien … para que hablo con Raven

TERRA- Es lo mismo, es como si yo hablara con Harad

BB- Entonces creo que si, fue tu culpa nnU

TERRA- ¬¬… creo que fue de los dos y punto

BB- Entonces… que vas a… bueno que vamos a hacer … ?

TERRA- uu no lo se …

BB- se quedo callado y sonrio porque no mejor solo disfrutamos la noche y luego vemos eso nn?

TERRA- Esta bien y lo tomo del brazo

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia el reino, llegaron y cenaron por ahí, después regresaron al castillo.

Por parte de Harad y Cyborg, solo dejaron el auto-T en el castillo, Harad le dio una habitación a Cyborg y el fue a dormir.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Terra y BB llegaron, ya no habia guardias ni nadie que los observara

TERRA- nnU vaya no pense que fuera tan tarde

BB- Si tienes razon nnU… sera mejor ir a dormir … pero como le hare con Cyborg o.O ?

TERRA- ijiji que no viste el auto-T aya afuera?

BB- Am… no

TERRA- nnU hay Chico Bestia

BB- Bueno para que lo veo nnU con que tu lo hayas visto, me basta

TERRA- n/n … ven te doy una habitación

BB- Gracias

Los dos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, luego empezaron a juguetear y terminaron corriendo, solo Cyborg oyó, se levanto de su cama a ver que pasaba y abrio la puerta, y vio a esos dos jugando.

CY- bostezó ¿Qué hacen uestedes jugando a estas horas!

Los dos se quedaron cayados y rojos, no podian decir que acababan de llegar porque al menos a Terra la matarian.

CY- Ven aca Chico Bestia lo jalo y lo metio hasta mañana Terra y cerro la puerta

TERRA- o.O … susurro hasta mañana Cyborg … hasta mañana Chico Bestia n.n

Después ella se fue caminando a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se durmió, mientras cyborg "regañaba" a Chico Bestia.

CY- Hey viejo! Ya viste la hora que es! que tal si venian guardias y ahí si te mataban

BB- Tranquilo Cy nnU…

CY- ¬¬UU … acababan de llegar verdad?

BB- Si nnU

CY- ¬¬… esta bien no te culpo, ahora solo dejame dormir y se acosto

BB- Bueno, hasta mañana

Al dia siguiente, Cyborg y BB se levantaron cuando ya habia salido el solo, como a las diez de la mañana, fueron a buscar a Harad o Terra pero no los encontraban, asi que le preguntaron a los guardias donde estaban pero no les quisieron contestar, ellos solo decian que era un asunto del reino confidencial.  
Salieron a caminar al reino haber si de casualidad se los encontraban pero nada.

BB- Oye viejo crees que ellos dos …

CY- Hey! Ni lo pienses, pues que no te dijo nada ayer sobre ustedes o algo asi?

BB- Si pero se fue con Harad!

CY- Tranquilo viejo, ya oiste a los guardias, ademas no desconfies que por eso empezo todo ese problema

BB- Tienes razon, lo mejor sera regresar al castillo

Eso hicieron, y se quedaron encerrados todo lo que resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, de tantas prisas para buscarlos no habian comido nada y ya tenian hambre, Chico Bestia se quejaba mucho pero Cyborg se aguantaba.

Al rato, empezaron a oir ruidos, eran las voces de Harad y Terra, asi que salieron o mas bien trataron de salir para preguntarles donde habia estado.

BB- Hey viejo porque no podemos salir!

Habia dos guardias estorbando en la puerta que no los dejaban pasar

GUARDIA 1- Ordenes de la princesa, cuando ella venga nos dara la autorización de que pueden salir

CY- Que!

BB- Pero porque … hey Terra!

GUARDIA 2- Es inútil que salgan, la princesa dio la orden de que cuidaramos de que no salgan, la puerta y la ventana estan bien cuidadas.

CY- Ya dejalo Bestita, ven vamos a ver que podemos hacer

BB- Esta bien y azoto la puerta

Los dos se quedaron ahí aburridos sin saber que hacer, por desgracia en el cuarto no habia televisión ni radio ni videojuegos … asi se quedaron un buen rato hasta que a Cyborg se le ocurrio llamar a la torre, contesto Starfire.

STAR- Amigos! n.n, como les va en su mision?

BB- Pues mmm bien

STAR- Vamos platiquen

Empezaron a platicar y poco a poco los cinco titanes Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Strafire y Raven ya habin odio toda la historia y opnibana para ver como podian salir de ahí.

CY- Haber basta! Ya oimos varias opiniones y lo unico que quiero es salir de aquí y que Bestita vaya con Terra

STAR- Creo que todos amigo nnU

GUARDIA 1- Ya pueden salir

BB- Al fin! Vamos Cy!

CY- Bueno los dejamos, gracias

STAR- Para eso estan los amigos, suerte nn

CY- Gracias Star

ROB- Cambio y fuera, los esperamos a los 3 muy pronto y se corto la comunicación

Ya los dos salieron y fueron corriendo hasta llegar al patio principal, ahí encontraron una mochila.

BB- Que esta pasando?

CY- No lo se … empezo a examinar la machila o.o según mis sensores es la mochila de Terra

BB- Pero como!

TERRA- saliendo de los arbustos hola chicos

CY Y BB- Terra! Que haces vestida asi! traia su traje de doble playera, gogles y shorts de mezclilla

HARAD- saliendo detrás de ellosacomodandose sus mangas digamos que fue … colocada en otra parte

BB- se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos Eso quiere decir que tu …

TERRA- Que vuelvo a ser una joven titan! … claro si ustedes me ace…

BB- Claro que te aceptamos! y la abrazo

CY- Pero como le hiciste para convencer a tus padres?

HARAD- Fue muy difícil pero creo que al final accedieron

BB- Osea que ustedes todo este tiempo estuviste con tus padres? Tratandolos de convencer para que vinieras con nosotros?

TERRA- SI nn … Harad me paro a las seis de la mañana ¬¬

HARAD- nnU oye tenias que convencerlos ,no?

TERRA- Me conto su plan de convencer a mis padres de que ellos volvieran a gobernar por un tiempo hasta que yo tuviera 18 años, después regresaria y aprenderia desde el principio a hacer princesa y a los 20 volverme reina de Markovia.  
Peeero en el camino me quede pensando que tampoco era justo que ellos se quedaran gobernando mas, ya estan viejos y bueno no quiero que les pase nada asi que propuse a Harad para que estuviera en mi lugar.

CY- Y es por eso que estas vestido asi?

HARAD- Si enves de traer su traje de guardia, estaba vestido como principe

TERRA- uu fue muy difícil para convencer a mis padres nn pero al final accedieron!

BB- Vaya que bien!

CY- Ademas creo que puedes irte tranquila, Harad es muu bueno cuidando Markovia

TERRA- Si, se podria decir que desde que nacio lo hace

HARAD- nnU mis padre tambien era guardia, asi que tuve un buen tutor.

TERRA- Exactamente … bueno, uu Chico Bestia, para todo esto hay una condicion

BB- Sabia que no era demsiado bueno para ser verdad.

BB- la tomo de las manos escucha, no me importa cual sea, si es que vuelvas dentro de un tiempo o sacrifiques tus poderes o casarnos … no importa, yo te apoyo

TERRA- gracias lo abrazo

Al oir esto, Terra ya no se preocupo de decirle la condición.

Todos estaban muy felices ahí, se dio la orden de servir el banquete (porque eso venia dentro de la sorpresa) y asi comieron por primera ves en el dia.  
Después de eso, en la plaza principal del reino fue el cambio de decendientes de los reyes, Cyborg y Chico Bestia prefirieron estar entre el pueblo y no junto a ellos.  
La ceremonia tardo lo que restaba de la tarde. Ya para cuando los 3 titanes iban de regreso asu casa, empezaba a caer la noche pero no les importo.

En el muelle solo estaba Harad rodeado de cinco guardias que lo cuidaban, los padres de Terra se habian despedido de Terra en la ceremonia.

Cyborg prendio el auto-T y lo puso en para que se conduciera solo. Se marcharon de Markovia y Terra veia poco a poco como se desaparecia entre el mar su ciudad natal.

Era un buen viaje el que los tres estaba llevando, empezaron a platicar; de repente sono el comunicador del auto-T, era Robin.

ROB- Robin a Cyborg!

CY- Hey! Cyborg a robin, que pasa viejo?

ROB- Tenemos un problema aquí

BB- Y que es?

ROB- Blackfire ha infestado la ciudad con un virus extraterrestre muy raro y todos aquí se estan enfermando, necesitamos que vengas y hagas un antidoto

CY- Pero hace rato todo estaba bien!

RAV- Pues justo cuando se corto la comunicación recibimos la señal de esto, Starfire esta muy enfrema y todos los cuidadanos aqui tambien

CY- Pues vamos para aya

ROB- Bien, cuantos

TERRA- Tres, claro si se puede

ROB- Claro nn… bienvenida de nuevo al equipo y perdon por recibirte asi

TERRA- No importa nnU

ROB- Bien, en cuanto tiempo crees llegar?

CY- Te sirve la media noche?

ROB- Mmm esta bien, pero traten de llegar antes, cambio y fuera y se corto la comunicación


End file.
